


Exploring the Dark

by HazelRoses



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Nnoitra wanted one person’s death more than the air he breathed: Nelliel Tu Oderschvanck. She defeated him repeatedly, building his hatred and resentment for the female warrior. A woman never should hold position over a male, yet she proved her worth by consistently destroying him in battle. The Eight Espada realizes that he needs to understand Nell to finally end her. Despite his pride protesting it, he asks her to train him, to his surprise she agrees. Nnoitra’s abilities increase with her guidance and so does his tolerance for that irritating wench until he lets his guard down. Nel hands him a defeat more painful than any she’s given before.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in 2013. I was written long before that when I was still an angsty teen. However, it has been re-written a thousand times it seems.

Nnoitra lay on the ground, his body screaming from the excruciating pain. The Eighth Espada coughed causing his shattered ribs to crunch together and blood sputtered from his mouth. That wasn't the worst of it: once again, this same opponent had defeated him. She stood silent, staring at him through her tan orbs, no anger dancing in the soft pools. Nell's gaze seemed more like amusement to Nnoitra's irritation.

His blood boiled and his single dark, slanted eye glared at the woman who was giving him a look of pity. Nelliel thought she was better than him, but she was dead wrong. He would be the strongest; he would conquer all. How dare she, a woman, think she was any match for him? She rejected him as a battle foe like a gladiator to a stable boy.  

"You bitch!" the long-haired male yelled as he tried to rush her again, his dark hair flowing as he moved.

Nnoitra swung his zanpaktou Santa Teresa towards the woman's throat, the large crescent-shaped weapon moving at an alarming speed. His wide smile appeared when he realized he might land a blow, but Nell placed a hand up and stopped his weapon's motion.

"You're too battered to fight, Nnoitra," his opponent whispered, her beige-colored eyes gazed at his tall frame. "Your movements are becoming sluggish and your attacks have lost all their strength."

Nnoitra's vision went red at those words; she was lecturing him as if he were a child. How dare she add insult to injury by pretending she cared about him? That bitch was always mocking him with how calm and generous she acted. If Nell cursed at him, Nnoitra would claim victory, but nothing like that happened no matter what Nnoitra tried.

The irate male's unfocused swings allowed Nell to dodge him with ease, turquoise mane swinging around her back. "You know nothing!" he screamed.

She appeared behind him; Nnoitra turned and attacked again. He nicked the side of her arm, cutting through her white jacket. Nell backed away and continued to regard him, the action only grating on his already shot nerves.

"Don't look at me like that," he snarled. "One of these days I will kill you."

Nell didn't respond which made him more furious. No matter what he called her or what he did, she kept her cool. It bugged him that not only couldn't he defeat the only female Espada, but he couldn't get under her skin with words either. It didn't matter though because one of these days he would destroy her and take her position as the third Espada.

He took a step forward and swayed, losing all sensation in his limbs.

_Damn it,_  he thought as his world faded to black. _I'll get you next time Nell._

Nnoitra crumpled to the ground unconscious. Nell walked over to him, her gaze washing over the Espada who laid in the cool sand of Hueco Mundo's desert. Without a second thought, the Third Espada hauled the battered male onto her shoulder and carried him back to the Los Noches Castle. Nell never would understand why he hated her so much. She was aware it had to do with her level of power surpassing his, but it had to be deeper than that. His mind zeroed in on defeating her, the only thing capable of sating his rage. The female Espada knew with his burning resentment festering, someday Nnoitra's wish for her death may come true. His determination to eliminate her was what strengthened him.

Nelliel hated that this was the extent of their relationship. That almost daily she fought for her life. Nell wasn't worried because right now, the level his spiritual pressure posed no threat. Nnoitra stayed beneath the level required to break even against her, but it grew tiresome dealing with the constant battles. As soon as he healed after she kicked his ass, Nnoitra chased after her like a rabid dog.

Once while Nelliel relaxed in the bath, he barged in demanding a battle. He spouted his usual "You bitch" this and "I'll kill you" that. Although her usual defense did not include returning his attacks, this time she beat him worse than ever before for walking in on her.

Nnoitra yearned for her death yet Nelliel cared for him. The logical feelings towards someone with severe homicidal tendencies towards you included hate and disdain. Still, it didn't matter that Nnoitra attacked her without rest and called her every name in the book. Sometimes his harsh words stung, but the proud woman refused to show him evidence of it. He would not hound her like some weak hollow. Nnoitra believed women were powerless beings for him to toss around; Nelliel didn't come close to that definition. Nell wasn't like the little Fracción girls he dragged and beat whenever the urge hit him. Nell's pride wouldn't allow that big toothed bastard couldn't do anything to change it.

It didn't soothe her secret longing. Behind closed doors after the fighting and the bickering, Nelliel just wanted to sit and talk. They only had a few moments where he wasn't swinging Santa Teresa at her and Nell savored it. When Lord Aizen sent them on a mission to find the Vasto Lordes Nell experienced it. Nnoitra had been killing hollows just to end lives, and she asked him why. He scoffed and said if he could kill them, they weren't Vasto Lordes, his real target.

Nelliel remembered him sitting on a large rock as they talked. She stood on a cliff gazing over the eternal blackness of their home. Nnoitra's soul reflected the darkness of Hueco Mundo. She doubted his capability for change, not while he remained so immature and violent. He would hunt her until one of them perished, a tiring concept Nell didn't want to deal with. Her toxic attraction to him confused her so she acted cold towards him. She returned the insults and misogynist behavior with femininity and mercy. The disrespectful response tortured him more than if she killed him; Nnoitra's twisted mind believed such nonsense.

Nell dropped him off at his chambers; his Fracción, Tesla, sat on the marble floor of the room mending his master's clothes. His long blonde hair flipped over his shoulder with his abrupt movement. In cold anger, his gray eyes stared at Nell and if she had been weaker, it might have intimidated her. Nell studied the Fracción before her. In appearance, Tesla looked like an Espada. The elegant bone that garnished his forehead like a crown gave him a royal appearance. Nell always thought it was pretty, and she loved his spiky blonde hair. Too bad they’d never be friends.

"One day, Nnoitra will destroy you," he promised as the Third Espada laid the unconscious Arrancar on his bed.

"Maybe," she responded, turning to leave.

She didn't blame Tesla for despising her. Tesla worshiped the ground Nnoitra walked on and witnessing his defeat many times at her hand frustrated him too. Despite Nnoitra treating him like trash, the Fracción idolized him. Nell pitied him for such blind, Stockholm Syndrome level devotion, but could she judge him when she fell in the same boat?  Nell sighed and headed back outside, her feet taking her to the steps of Lost Noches. She sat in the cool sand, gazing up at the moon that never rose or set. Hueco Mundo's frigid atmosphere and deep loneliness echoed without a sound around her. She wondered why the light of the moon it never moved yet its glow covered every inch of Hueco Mundo. There were many things she contemplated during the few quiet moments to herself thanks to an unconscious Nnoitra. Sometimes she reminisced back to her first moments as an Espada and wondered did she have a place in this dark world.

_The Espada gathered around, awaiting the birth of the next Arrancar. However, not all of them presented themselves. Nnoitra didn't show; later he would suffer punishment for his rebellious actions at Lord Aizen's hands. The other nine knew better than to test their luck and watched with interest, most of them wondering if their new member would be a powerful one. It was often a gamble. A strong Espada or a weaker servant Fracción, it was up to fate._

_Lord Aizen stood with Gin Ichimaru and Tousen on either side of him. The Houygoku rested in his powerful hands. "Come," Aizen's smooth voice resonated._

_A bright light flashed, causing some to cover their eyes. When it dissipated, Nelliel stood before them naked and wet, just like an actual birth. After a few moments, she blinked and looked around the large room, observing every detail. Beige eyes gazed at her the other Espada and her brethren stared back at her with blank expressions. Lord Aizen motioned to a Fracción who gave him a towel and clothing. He stepped forward and dried her damp form with the utmost gentleness._

_"Welcome my beloved Arrancar. Tell me your name."_

_"Nelliel Tu Oderschvank," she responded as he finished and helped her into her clothes._

_His dominating spiritual pressure allowed her to identify him as her master.  His reiatsu weighed down like a heavy gravitational pull just from standing next to her. Yet his reiatsu's alluring embrace drew Nell's attention to him. Aizen stepped forward and placed a hand on her cheek. The female Arrancar leaned against the warm palm and closed her tawny orbs, sighing with contentment when the shinigami placed his other hand behind her head. Aizen brought Nell to him so her face buried in his strong chest. He remained silent for a moment before giving a small genuine smile and pulling back._

_"Welcome, Espada Number Three."_

_Aizen walked behind her and laid his hand on her back. A searing pain radiated across it, but Nell didn't cry out. It started as a dull ache, increasing until it felt like she was on fire. She would soon discover the numeral three tattooed in the middle of her back. Gin escorted her to the Espada quarters, stopping at a room with the number three on the door. Nelliel studied everything from the large room's pale walls to the ex-shinigami that glided in front of her. He looked like a fox with his eyes shut and unsettling smile. The new Espada wondered how he saw anything with his eyelids almost closed. His unique lilac tresses caught her attention as did her own seafoam green locks when she passed a large mirror. However, their odd hair colors complemented their skin complexion._

_After Gin excused himself, Nell remained near the large bay window opposite of the door surveying at her surroundings. For miles, sand and blackness was the only view. Her new home soaked in silence and gloom didn't sit well with her. She sensed someone nearby, one not present during her arrival. The reiatsu of the being barreling to her location reeked of brutality. Her door blew off its hinges and smashed against an adjacent wall, clattering to the floor in a mangled heap. When the smoke cleared, an Arrancar grinned back at her. She drew her eyes upward at his towering form, drinking in his every detail. Thin as a rail, silky black locks, and violet beady eyes that illustrated his intentions. Her guest leaned against the doorframe._

_"So, it's true. The new bitch is Number Three."_

_Nell blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry?"_

_"You heard what I said," he continued as he took a step towards her, a large half-moon shaped weapon slung over his left shoulder. "Don't tell me you're a stupid bitch, too."_

_Nell’s eye widened in surprise at his vulgarity. She frowned, not one to tolerate such rudeness. This bastard had another thing coming. Nell stood and closed the distance between them, her eyes never leaving his. His smile had not vanished and up close, she realized that he had some redeeming features... but some less desirable ones too. Her rude new friend's eyes had a unique slant and long locks framed his angular face. A heart-shaped cut in his white uniform revealed a glimpse of his chest. However, his attitude and those square teeth disturbed her._

_"Who might you be?"_

_"Nnoitra Jiruga, eighth Espada," Malice dripped from his voice. "Listen, just because you're ranked higher than me does not mean I won't fuck you up."_

_Nell scoffed at him. "You overestimate your importance. I am more than confident I can wipe the floor with you."_

_"Then do it!" Nnoitra shouted as he lunged into the first of many defeats._

Nell sighed again; she overpowered him in every battle and each time he returned with more anger. Perhaps they could tolerate one another if he dropped his obsession with killing her. Nell stood and sprinted into the darkness of Hueco Mundo. She needed to clear her head and get away from the stress taking a toll on her.

* * *

Nnoitra groaned as he opened his eyes, sharp pain piercing his head when he sat up. He took a quick survey of his surroundings through blurred vision. Pastel walls with dents and holes decorating them greeted him. The sore Espada turned to the round window to his left. He smiled at the blood smeared across it with a telling spider crack in the middle.  That stupid bitch he fucked the night before leaked a large volume of blood when he slung her by her hair into it. He didn't think she would be so damn fragile. She claimed for a Fracción, her powers were unmatched. Such a load of shit. Tesla's power surpassed hers several times over. His Fracción never let his guard down.

When Nnoitra realized he was in his bed, his anger mounted again. That damn woman never finished him. She always brought him back to heal and wallow in defeat. Nell must not see him as worthy of a warrior's death. He clenched his abused fists, glaring at the weak appendages. He would defeat her one day, it couldn't come fast enough. Nnoitra sat up and threw the purple comforter back. He despised her with such passion a word strong enough to describe his hatred didn't exist. A woman had no business being placed higher than him, his wrath stronger because their battles justified her strength surpassed his own. No matter how many times the Eighth Espada opposed her or what situation, she defeated him. Nell may sit on her high horse now, but he would sure as hell knock her off it one day.

"I'll fucking kill her," he said for the millionth time through gritted teeth. "One of these days she will mess up and I will end her."

Tesla entered his room. He gathered his master's clothes from the floor. "Master Nnoitra, are you feeling better?"

"I was fine in the first place," he snapped.

"Yes, of course," Tesla acknowledged.

Nnoitra tried to stand; his legs wobbled, threatening to collapse. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days," Tesla answered as he stood with the pile of clothes in hand, turning to go wash them.

_"What?!"_  Nnoitra bellowed, whipping his head around to face Tesla. He struck his Fracción hard across the face, sending him crashing into a nightstand by the door, the pile of clothes returning to their place on the floor. "Why didn't you wake me up, you stupid fuck?!"

"I'm sorry my Lord!" Tesla cowered, knowing the danger he faced. "I wanted you at full strength when you faced Nelliel again!"

Nnoitra grabbed Santa Teresa and set out to find Nell's spiritual pressure. He knew her habits and found her within a few minutes. She sat outside the castle admiring the moon. Everything about her made him want to rip her heart out. She smiled and punching her in the face popped into his head. Her laughter and happiness motivated him to destroy everything Nell loved. He longed for her kneeling before him, bleeding and begging him for mercy he wouldn't provide; it almost gave him a hard-on imagining it.

He hated how everyone enjoyed or tolerated her, too. Lord Aizen had a fondness for her, sometimes asking her opinion on certain matters. A few of the Espada got on his case about him harassing her. He told each of them to mind their damn business. He didn't care who knew he wanted to destroy Nell. Whether they stood in his way didn't matter. He would cut anyone down along with her that opposed him. They never liked him; their lives and opinions mattered less than a grain of Hueco Mundo's white sand. Nnoitra didn't require comrades. The Eighth held his tongue to no one other than Lord Aizen, flew off the handle at the slightest inconvenience, and beat the hell out of whoever irked him when given the chance.

"Bitch!" he yelled as he rushed around the corner.

Nell stood and gave him a dismal stare, an expression Nnoitra never witnessed cross her face before. Confidence or pity was all he got. He didn't care what made the bitch depressed; Nnoitra refused to hold back. That pitiful glance looked like someone stole her cat or some shit. If she had one, he would decapitate it and leave the headless body tacked on her wall.

"What's your problem?" he taunted. "Grimmjow won't fuck you today?"

Nell's eyes narrowed. Nnoitra once saw her kiss the Sixth Espada on the cheek and tormented her about it ever since. After a hard day of dealing with Nnoitra, she and Grimmjow battled to help blow off steam. Afterward, the blue-haired Espada wanted to wrestle. Things got out of hand as usual. They played like immature kids and when they were returning to the castle, Nell kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for helping her clear her mind. She meant nothing by it; just a friendship gesture, but Nnoitra blew it out of proportion as expected.

"Are you jealous?" she retorted

"Fuck you. I won't kiss a frog whore like you!" he spat.

"No thanks.  I wouldn't kiss a stick with a spoon tied around it," she pointed out as she raised her chin at him.

Terrible insults on both ends, but it was enough to send the short-tempered Espada rumbling toward her. Nnoitra lunged and smashed his fist across her jaw. Her head snapped to the side. Nnoitra stood towering over her. Nell faced him, blood trickling from her lip. Before he could gloat about it, she jumped and reverse roundhouse kicked him in the face. He staggered back and dropped Santa Teresa.

"You want hand-to-hand combat today?" Nell questioned, lowering her stance.

"Nothing makes me feel better than beating your ass," he shot back.

"I suppose you aren't feeling better since you've never accomplished that."

He brought his long leg up to dropkick her dead in the chest. The stronger Espada caught Nnoitra's foot and hauled him off the ground. He sonidoed a right before she slammed him into the ground and appeared behind her. Nnoitra clasped his fists and brought them down hard on Nell's back, knocking her into the sand. The Octava Espada tried to punch her in the head, but Nell flipped over onto her back and used her legs to trip him. Nnoitra tumbled down, landing hard on his ass and the female Espada straddled his waist. The angry male tried to headbutt her, but Nelliel dodged to the side, putting Nnoitra against her shoulder. Nell forced him on his back and clasped his wrists with her small hands. He thrashed trying to buck her off, but she remained steady.

"Get off me, bitch!" he shouted.

Nell shook her head. That was his name for her. No matter what the situation, he still referred to her as "bitch". She learned to let it go as time passed. Nnoitra's name-calling affected her in the way a small child calling an adult a name would. Nell punished him as if he were a kid, but this time she paused. Nell lay on top of him and placed her head on his bony shoulder. He continued to struggle before getting frustrated and sinking his teeth into her soft flesh in exasperation. She gritted her teeth but did not move. After a few moments, Nnoitra stopped struggling, his teeth still buried in her shoulder. Nnoitra did something she would never have expected in a million years: he ran his long tongue over the wound, lapping at the blood that escaped.


	2. II

Nell froze as his warm tongue ran over her shoulder. Such a simple touch was enough to excite her body; she suppressed a moan. She never expected something gentle from Nnoitra. The third Espada knew he liked women for sexual purposes, but Nell could guess his encounters were violent and harsh. The woman Nnoitra despised more than anyone else pinned him to the ground and he responded with a soft lick? A comment more like him would be, "you're too filthy for me to touch". 

The tall hollow pressed his teeth in deeper, drawing more blood and lapping at its strange flavor. Nnoitra pulled back and licked his lips, his usual smile on his face gone. A look of confusion crossed his thin features. Why the hell did he _bite_ her like a weak piece of shit?! Why was he _licking_ her?! Disgusting. However, Nell had the body he would want for a fuck buddy. Her thick curves stirred his cock, an unacceptable response to wench on top of him. Nnoitra's purpose was to destroy her, but he didn't think they'd been in such close contact before. 

Soft, beige orbs stared at him and he returned it. The longer Nell observed him, the stronger the urge became until she couldn't fight it. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, hands fisting his jacket as she pulled him closer. Relief at kissing the man she cared for flooded her. Him kissing Nell back confused her; out of character didn't seem like a strong enough description for Nnoitra's response to her. Nell didn't care and took full advantage of their moment. Nell opened her mouth and ran her tongue along his teeth, begging for entrance. She could taste the copper flavor of her blood, one she knew well from her many battles. 

Nnoitra caught her off guard by flipping her on her back. He used his weight to pin her into the sand. "I've got ya now Nell. This will be the final showdown. This is it."

Nnoitra's smile returned, and she grinned, too. It faded when Nell realized he didn't flip them over to continue; the bastard used the situation against her. Nell should have known he wouldn't let an opportunity to defeat her go to waste. Her face fell. She knew the Eighth Espada fought dirty, but glimmering hope blinded her to the truth: Nnoitra didn't give a shit about her. Nell used her spiritual pressure to fling Nnoitra off her, slinging him into a nearby boulder. She stood and walked away without a word.

"Where the hell are you going, bitch!" he shouted after her.

She heard his footfalls and dodged Santa Teresa with expert level precision. Nell grabbed it by the handle and pointed the hilt of her blade at his stomach. A purple light emitted and smashed into him, hurtling her opponent into the sand. He sat up and coughed, glaring at her with that familiar hatred.

"We're done," she said as she put her sword back in its sheath.

She turned to leave, but Nnoitra called for her to wait. "I said this was the final battle. We aren't finished!"

Her expression made him want to tear his hair out. "Do you mean until someone dies?"

"Damn right."

"Not going to happen," Nell responded, words fueled by the pain she endured from the monster in front of her.  

"What?!"

She meant for their kiss to have meaning, perhaps spark a different conversation other than "I will kill you", but he ruined that. Nell knew better than to expect differently and couldn't blame anyone but herself that her heart stung, but Nnoitra didn't deserve to get away with it. 

"Those that think logically have a reason to fight. You do not have that, meaning you are nothing. You parade yourself around when you aren't worthy of such a name. I'd rather let you wallow in self-pity than give you the satisfaction of a warrior's death when you lose."

Nnoitra's eyes widened in shock as she walked away. Tesla moved to stand next to his master, concern written across his features. He stretched a hand out to Nnoitra. "Are you all right?"

In less than a second, Nnoitra threw Santa Teresa, barely missing Tesla's head. "Don't get friendly with me," he snarled. "Just because I can't defeat her doesn't mean you're a match for me. "

Tesla remained silent as Nnoitra picked himself up. He never heard his master say he couldn't defeat Nelliel, so he understood she proved difficult for Nnoitra. It didn't matter. Nnoitra would bring that Espada to her knees.

\--------------------------------

Nell sat in her room. She wanted to sulk, but if Nnoitra chased her down, she didn't want to give him another reason pick to on her. She could hear him now: "What's the matter? Aww, did I hurt your feelings? Tough shit... bitch."

She could hear his laughter taunting her. Why was she the idol of his hate? What made him want to destroy her but not any of the Espada ranked higher than her? Nnoitra fixated on her only and Nell beat him up without holding back to prove why she held a higher rank. The depressed Arancar's room door slid open and a male with silky ebony hair came in. He sat next to her, looking straight ahead for a moment, then turning his emerald eyes study her. A wavering smile crossed her lips. She and the fourth Espada had a bond. Ulquiorra counted among her closest comrade and despite his usual cold personality, he excelled as a listening ear.  A while back, Nell walked through the halls of Los Noches when she saw Nnoitra leaning against the wall. She could tell running into him was no accident, and she sighed in annoyance. He spouted his usual nonsense, tried to fight her, and got thrown through a wall. The raven-haired Espada witnessed the scene and glanced at Nnoitra as he cursed and got to his feet.

_"You are such trash," Ulquiorra told Nnoitra, his stoic look on his face._

His words angered Nnoitra, and of course, he ranted. Nelliel reminded him Ulquiorra's rank came after hers, but his power level doubled Nnoitra's. When she turned to Ulquiorra, her eyes widened when he pointed his finger at the loud Espada.

_"Cero."_

When the large beam of jade light hit him, Nnoitra got blown out of the castle wall and plummeted three stories to the unforgiving ground. Nell thanked Ulquiorra, but he didn't respond, turned away, and walked past her. She kept running into him; Ulquiorra refused to talk to her despite her efforts at friendship. Instead of leaving him alone, his rejection fueled her to keep trying. He still ignored her until Nell accompanied Lord Aizen one night on a walk around the vast grounds. She asked him why Ulquiorra distanced himself from everyone. Aizen placed a hand on her lower back and responded Ulquiorra always maintained a reserved nature. He lacked the emotions other Arrancar possessed. Nell's childish side got the best of her and she acted like Ulquiorra, pretending he didn't exist. If Nell found him with someone, she only talked to the other person. The jade-eyed Espada didn't seem to notice at first, but one night Ulquiorra came to her and asked in his toneless voice why she stopped speaking to him. From then on, they spent time together every so often.

"Why do you continue this game with him?"

Nell sighed, placing her hands on her knees. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do," Ulquiorra responded, his gaze never leaving her face.

"I don't want to talk about it Ulquiorra."

That was the truth. Anyone would call her a fool for caring about a man who wanted her dead. She longed for the quiet moments they shared though they were sporadic. When he smiled, a real grin not his psychotic one, it melted her heart. Some of the deepest conversations Nell ever had were after their battles. Nnoitra's thoughts on life were dreary, but on some topics, she sympathized with his views.  She couldn't stop herself from developing feelings for the lanky Espada. Nell pictured him in her mind with his sadistic grin, hair filtering around his face and his Santa Teresa perched on his shoulder. She found him handsome, but his personality made him ugly.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Nell whispered despite saying moments ago she didn't want to discuss it.

"His issues run deeper than you," Ulquiorra responded. "It's not you. It's something about you that upsets him."

Nell pondered on that. What about her didn't he like? She did not understand. By the time the Eighth Espada came barging in her room, he spouted slurs at her almost before she turned to face him. She leaned her head on Ulquiorra's shoulder. She trusted him enough to have a personal conversation with him. Ulquiorra had no ulterior motives either for acting as a confidant for her.  She was the only female Espada and beautiful too. A few of the Espada tried to sleep with her. Even Grimmjow offered once or twice. None of them were successful though.

Ulquiorra was different. His honesty was brutal sometimes, but she didn't mind. They formed a bond where she could talk to him about anything and he would tell her what he thought of the situation.

"You have feelings for him," he said, and Nell could tell it wasn't a question.

Her heart almost stopped beating. "How did you figure it out?"

"It's obvious every time you look at him," Ulquiorra answered. "You smile, and your eyes light up with excitement you're trying to hide. All before he starts his usual act and upsets you."

" You don't have emotions, right? That's observant of you."

"If anyone can change him, it's you," Ulquiorra continued, ignoring her question. 

Ulquiorra leaned his head against hers. Nell smiled at those words. If he changed, they could become comrades or more. Even if he didn't, the ceasing of battles to the death every day sounded wonderful.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra."

Nnoitra lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It was hard, but he admitted the truth to himself:  he couldn't defeat Nelliel Tu Oderschvank with brute force. The gap between their power levels guaranteed that. He needed to approach Nell a different way. Nnoitra racked his brain for a plan, but his mind derailed thoughts back to Nell straddling him.

"She fuckin' kissed me," he muttered.

It shocked him into a frozen state, preventing him from stopping Nell.  Nnoitra's mind then decided this moment could serve as an advantage, too bad it didn't. A different idea came to him. Knowing one's opponent, like their fighting style and weaknesses, raised the chances of victory. Nnoitra realized he didn't know much about her. Nnoitra had to learn about Nell to discover her shortcomings. He wanted to puke just thinking about it, but it made sense. Nnoitra needed to see inside her because he couldn't defeat her with weapons or words. The Eighth Espada sat up so fast, his dark locks swung forward. What if Nell trained him? What better way to search for downfalls and learn her battle habits? 

"I don't want to, fuck." He ground his teeth and stood.

Killing Nell was worth the torture of spending time with her. He would be the third Espada and she’d be out of his way; it was a win-win.  After her death, maybe Nnoitra would shoot for Primera Espada. He deserved the number one spot.

With his trademark grin on his face, Nnoitra left his room in search of Nell.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days after their encounter, loud banging on her door woke Nell from her sleep. The tired Arrancar sighed, turned over, and closed her eyes again. The knocking increased until Nnoitra gave up and broke down the door. Nell rubbed her temples and sat up. He came for another round and she did not have the patience today. Pesche and Dondochakka cooked a delicious meal, and she wanted to sleep it off. She ate too much to battle now. Nnoitra stepped over the dented door and walked to her side. He snatched the covers away. Nell suppressed a scowl.

"Get the fuck up. I want to talk to you."

Nell's pulse quickened. He wanted to talk and not fight? A promising step or her hopefulness blinded her. She knew better than to trust Nnoitra. Nell noticed that Nnoitra was staring at her chest. When he realized she caught him, he turned away. Nell preferred to sleep shirtless. She found it more comfortable.

"Put on some damn clothes."

Her cheeks darkened more than the wine-colored birthmark across them. She threw on her uniform and turned to face him. Did Nnoitra like what he saw?  He was vulgar by nature, so she knew the answer. Nell wondered what he'd be like in bed but judging by his fighting abilities and notable violence with other females he slept with, she didn't expect much.

Nell crossed her legs underneath her. "What do you want?"

"This is the deal," Nnoitra closed the distance between them. "I want you to teach me how you fight."

Nell stopped herself from smiling. This could help her form a friendship with him, show him she wasn't an enemy. If it were for training when they fought, Nnoitra wouldn't have the malice he possessed in their usual battles. She frowned. There had to be a reason he wanted her to teach him, so she asked.

"I don't know shit about you," he retorted. "If I do, I will find a weakness and destroy you."

Nell commended him for telling the truth. She figured he would have lied, but knowing Nnoitra, he thought ahead and realized that she would know he was lying if he said something nice.  she paused, contemplating on if this was a good idea. The willingness to put her life on the line for Nnoitra sounded idiotic. Nell's heart told her she wanted this, but her brain echoed its disagreement. Her heart won because a slim hope Nnoitra may grow to like her. Or at least stop trying to kill her.

"I will train you," she said standing up on the bed. "You know I won’t go easy on you."

Nnoitra grinned at her and swung his fist at her face. Nell dodged with ease.

"Good. I didn't want you to cause I won't grant the same courtesy."


	3. III

Nnoitra stood next to Nell with a bored expression on his face, his slanted eyes gazing over at the room's pale walls. Why the hell did they have to ask Aizen's permission to leave? He thought they should just leave and move on with their damn lives. Nelliel could feel his agitation but ignored him. She knew better than to skip consulting Lord Aizen. His demeanor always remained calm, but if someone defied him, he would keep that expression as he tore the traitor to shreds.

"So that's why I want to request permission to leave the premises," Nell finished.

Lord Aizen looked at her with his usual half-lidded expression. He leaned his chin against his hand he propped up on the arm of his large throne, smile dripping of seduction. Nell wasn't sure, but she believed the Shinigami’s smile always had a sultry appearance.  Aizen radiated sex appeal. After her birth, she lusted after him and a few times, he called Nell to his bedroom for the best nights of her life. Who excelled more at sex, Aizen or Nnoitra? Maybe during this excursion, if Nnoitra let her get close to him, she could find out.

"Come Nelliel," Aizen murmured as he motioned her forward. He raked a hand through his soft brown tresses.

She bowed out of respect and walked to his throne. The shinigami traitor grasped her chin with gentle fingers and pulled her down into a soft kiss. Nnoitra's eyes widened; he knew Aizen favored her, but he didn't realize how much. His insides burned as he watched Aizen's filthy hand run through Nell's beautiful hair. He grew angrier when Nell placed her fingertips softly against Lord Aizen's neck.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ he scolded himself in his mind. _I don't give a fuck who puts their lips on that slut._

It took a minute to understand his response. Nell was his property; his prey to do with what he wished and Lord Aizen was stepping on that boundary. Nnoitra didn't like that his lips were on his toy, but only a slut kissed a bunch people. She kissed him, Aizen, and Grimmjow on the cheek. Who knows what she was doing with the walking dead Ulquiorra. He had something else to taunt her about and he wouldn't hesitate to use it against her.

Lord Aizen stood and placed his hands on her wide hips. He broke their kiss and used his finger to tilt her chin upwards, half-lidded eyes gazing down at the much smaller Espada. "You will return."

"Always Lord Aizen," she breathed.

"Then you may go," he said as he released her and sat down. "Nnoitra, I expect your strength to far surpass your current state when you return."

Nnoitra nodded and Lord Aizen waved a hand. "You are dismissed."

Nell bowed again and Nnoitra did the same while lacking the same level of respect. They turned and walked down the long and vacant halls of Hueco Mundo. Nelliel's heart was beating fast at the sound of Nnoitra's footsteps behind her. She told Ulquiorra of Nnoitra's proposal about an hour after that skinny idiot came barging into her room. The Fourth Espada remained silent for a moment before saying he thought she should do it. He believed it was this opportunity that would bring the change in Nnoitra despite was his true intentions were.

She hoped her friend was right. They turned down the right hallway. Grimmjow was coming towards them in only a towel. It was easy to guess he came from a bath from the water droplets rolling from his darkened blue hair to his defined chest. He grinned at Nell before grasping her and pulling her close.

"Ready to give into my offer yet?" he asked, not caring that Nnoitra was giving him the dirtiest look.

"Never Grimmjow." She hugged him and pushed him away when moisture seeped through her clothes. "I'll see you when I get back."

He released her and looked over at Nnoitra, sky blue eyebrows lifting in question. "He's going with you?"

"Yes. He wishes to learn more fighting techniques from me."

Grimmjow gave him an expression like he was about to laugh then snorted, taunting smirk crossing his features.

"Shut the fuck up, you damn blueberry," Nnoitra snapped, taking a step towards the half-naked male. "Don't forget I'm still more powerful than your ass."

"Whatever you say," Grimmjow snickered as he continued walking. "Later Nell."

Nell continued walking with Nnoitra trailing after her until they reached a door marked with a one. A sour frown crossed Nnoitra's face; was she planning on saying goodbye to every damn Espada? The unsatisfied look reverted to a smile of wickedness. He would destroy her, so he guessed he could let her say her goodbyes since she wouldn't be able to say them later.

Nell knocked on the door before entering and found Starrk sleeping on a mattress. She wasn't surprised. Although he was the Primero Espada, he was the laziest person she'd ever met.

"Starrk," Nell called as she dropped to his side, running her fingers through his cinnamon-colored, shoulder-length hair.

He groaned and rolled over on his side to face her, one grey orb opening halfway. She ruffled his hair and gave him a soft smile.

"I'm getting ready to go now," she said as she dropped a kiss on his cheek.

Nell could feel heated anger radiating from Nnoitra. What was with this guy? He already said on countless occasions he didn't want her, but here he was getting jealous.

 _Make him suffer,_ she scoffed in her mind.

"Miss you..." Starrk mumbled as he moved to place his head in her lap and drifted back off to sleep.

"I'll miss you too," she responded, moving her hand from his hair to his shoulder.

Starrk was such a sweet person. Nell noticed though that he was very clingy as if he feared her nice demeanor would cease. Anytime they talked and sometimes after sparring, he would grip her tight and lay his head somewhere on her body. She believed one time he did say, "Don't leave me here alone."

She hoped he would be okay. Lilynette appeared and hugged her shoulders.

"Nell, I don't want you to go!" the young girl sobbed. "Me and Starrk will miss you too much!"

Nell smiled. Lilynette was the same as Starrk. She supposed that made sense because she was half of his soul. She reached her arms around Lilynette and pulled the green-haired teenager to her.

"It's okay, I'll be back," she soothed.

Lilynette's sobs turned to slight hiccups until she calmed enough to release Nell with a nod. Nell looked down at her lap and saw Starrk was sound asleep. She gently laid him back on his bed where he curled onto his side. She placed a blanket over him before turning and wiping a tear from Lilynette's cheek. Nnoitra and Nell exited soon after. The way those two acted around the Third Espada, she could see them almost as true younger brother and sister.

"Okay I refuse to watch any more sappy bullshit," Nnoitra spoke up. "I'm getting Santa Teresa and you better meet me at the gates after that."

"Sure Nnoitra," she responded, turning to see one last person.

Nnoitra knew who Nell wanted to see. He did _not_ want to be there. He couldn't stand Ulquiorra, mainly because of his tie to Nell. Besides that, the fuck just annoyed him with his non-emotions. Sure, Nnoitra was only angry, irritated, and pissed off but those were still emotions, right?

Nnoitra made his way to his chambers and found Tesla waiting for him, Santa Teresa in hand.

"Who the fuck told you to touch my weapon?" Nnoitra snapped as he snatched it away from him.

"My apologies," Tesla said bowing his head, dirty blonde bangs falling into his face. "I polished it for you."

Nnoitra looked over his weapon. It had a nice shine to it thanks to his efforts.

"I see," Nnoitra said after he hooked his weapon over his shoulder. "I'm leaving."

"Goodbye master," Tesla said bowing once more when Nnoitra exited.

Tesla fumed at Nnoitra leaving with Nelliel, but he knew his master's plan. He had noticed one thing: when he said Nell's name yesterday, it didn't bring the usual anger from Nnoitra. Tesla didn't know what that meant. Either way, he only lived to please his master. He would do that no matter what.

Nell was already waiting for Nnoitra when he arrived. She had said goodbye to Ulquiorra then her Fracción before coming outside the gates. Her sword remained sheathed at her side and excitement coursed through her veins. Her fingers slid along its hilt, anticipating the many battles to come. Nelliel curiosity at Nnoitra's improvement grew every moment. While training him, she would enhance her own strength, so he would never surpass her.

Nell turned and called over her shoulder "Let's go" before sprinting across the desert plains.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled after her, but he followed suit in a split second.

They ran side by side, cool breeze teasing their skin. Nnoitra had his weapon shouldered as he ran but made it look like the easiest thing in the world. Nell snuck a glance at him and realized how amazing he looked. His concentrated expression, dark locks whipping around his face, and his pale skin glittering in the moonlight made Nnoitra not seem like the bloodthirsty killer he was. The female found her eyes trailed over his body. Yes, he was skinny, but it fit him because he still had a lean muscular build. 

"So, where the hell are we going?" he asked, keeping his eyes ahead.

"To my home out here," she answered. "Lord Aizen granted me a location to train away from Los Noches."

"Not surprising Lord Aizen would allow this," he scoffed. "You must be fucking him for him to act like that towards you."

Nell blushed, which was hard to do with the red birthmark already across her cheeks. "That's none of your business."

He grinned. "You get around don't you Nell? You've kissed Lord Aizen, me, Grimmjow, Starrk, and I'm sure Ulquiorra has gotten action from you too."

"Those are friendly gestures for the kisses I give Grimmjow, Starrk, and Ulquiorra!" she countered.

"What was it for Lord Aizen and me?" he asked his grin widening.

Nell's mouth clamped shut, and she ran faster, leaving Nnoitra behind.

"Wait the hell up Nell!" he called after her.

She didn't. Once she reached her destination, she stopped and looked back at Nnoitra. When he stopped next to her, he was breathing harder than her and a light sweat glistened on his pale skin.

"What's your damn problem?!" he snapped, glaring at her.

She ignored him and walked forward, and he trailed after her without another word. There was a waterfall thundering, it's water sparkling like diamonds from the moon's reflection and giving the rocks surrounding it a smooth glow. Across from the waterfall sat shack that might not accommodate Nnoitra's tall frame. He surveyed the area, his eye stopping on some long brown things with green somethings sticking out. 

"What are those?" 

"Those are trees," Nell answered. "Lord Aizen has them brought from the human world."

"What are they for?" he questioned as he walked over to one and pulled off a leaf although he didn't know the name.

"In the human world, they help purify the air they breathe. I think they are pretty."

After hearing those words, Nnoitra knocked one to the ground "Weak things if you ask me."

Nell turned to face him, looking at the downed tree. "Why did you do that?"

He smiled, removed Santa Teresa from his shoulder, and refused to respond. Nell frowned at him. This Espada was so impossible. She wondered how long she could put up with him at such a close range without trying to kill him. The Third Espada already knew he would give her hell every second he was able.

Planning on teaching him another lesson to add to the collection Nnoitra already had, Nelliel launched herself at him and knocked him back a few feet, making him skid across the white sand. He looked at her stunned.

"Time for your first lesson," she said as she moved towards him again.


	4. IV

"Come on Nnoitra," Nell called, gazing down at her nails in boredom. "You've only done a thousand. Give me a thousand more."

Nnoitra growled as he continued, lowering himself to the sand for his thousand and first push up. Nell was sitting on his back with Santa Teresa in her hands for extra weight. She wanted him to build his stamina first before starting on techniques. This also would help tone his shoulders and back, something he needed for the weapon the male possessed. He got winded way too fast and this strenuous activity on loose sand would help strengthen his muscles.

Their fight the day before ended with her victory. She told him that every time he lost without being able to hit her once, he had to sleep outside. He cursed and burst inside the small hut after her. A swift kick to the midsection knocked him flying into the sand outside. He yelled more but didn't enter again. He was so damn hardheaded, but she would win. Nell always liked a challenge.

Nnoitra was furious. He had to keep reminding himself that he had a purpose and he couldn't blow it. To gain strength, he had to listen to this wench.  Nnoitra despised having to listen to her, but he did it because of the outcome. Once he reached the power level he needed, Nnoitra would savor her dark blood staining the endless sand of Hueco Mundo. He would feast on the sight of watching the life drain from her and then enjoy taking her place as the Third Espada. Two more spots to conquer from there. Nnoitra would be the most powerful Espada for damn sure. A smirk crossed his thin face at the thought.

After he finished the pushups, he stood straight, knocking Nell onto the sand. She stood up, dusting off her shorts with a sour look on her face. Lord Aizen had brought her a few from the human world. They made her movements easier while training from how stretchy they were. It also would make it harder for Nnoitra to beat her because she had much more fluid movement out of her tight-fitting white pants.

Nnoitra snatched Santa Teresa from her. "I hate your disgusting hands being all over my weapon."

Nell's tan orbs showed amusement. "Maybe by me touching it, you'll get stronger."

Nnoitra's vision turned red with anger. He opened his mouth to respond, but she spoke again before he had the chance to blow a fuse.

"I want to show you how to align your spiritual pressure with your body," she said as she walked towards the waterfall. "You're hindering your own abilities. Once the alignment is complete, you'll notice your attacks are stronger."

Nnoitra followed her with an uninterested look on his face, drowning out the garbage she was spouting with thoughts of her death. He'd had enough of her irritating presence. Still, he smiled. Nnoitra decided that he would play into her feelings the next time the opportunity arose. He didn't know much about women, but he understood emotional attachments topped their list of weaknesses. Nell already seemed fond of him so if he could pretend to return the gesture, she might learn to trust him. Trust him? That bordered on insanity.

If Nell trusted him, then he would have access to whatever he needed to learn her weakness. Nnoitra knew the turquoise-haired woman was too trusting. Nell walked over the water, little circles rippling from where her feet touched, and sat above it. Nnoitra did the same, following her gesture of crossing his legs while sitting in front of her. She scooted up, so their legs almost touched.

"When a person does not have their spiritual pressure aligned with their body, it is easy to borrow their spiritual pressure. Like this."

Nell reached a hand forward and placed it on Nnoitra's chest. A draining sensation overtook his body, and he recognized it. He now understood his exhaustion every time she touched him during a battle. The bitch had been stealing his spiritual pressure. The eighth Espada wanted to shred her to pieces, but he calmed his anger to find out more.

"It works like that when it's an attack too?" he questioned. "If you punch me since I lack the proper alignment like you said, you're able to steal my spiritual pressure?"

"Yep," Nell responded as she removed her hand from his chest. " I could drain your energy because you have not synced your pressure and body. Once we align them, I can no longer tap into your spiritual pressure."

"You must think you can still beat me with my alignment if you're telling me about it."

"I can," Nelliel scoffed. "Also, the stronger you get, the better opponent I have."

He couldn't argue with that logic. "So, show me how to do this."

"First sit up straight," she said, doing the same. "Relax and place your hands like this."

Nell made a diamond with her two pointer fingers and thumbs. Her other fingers curled at the second knuckle, making a heart. She placed it in front of the center of her chest. Nnoitra did the same.

"This will not work if you have emotions running through your mind," she continued. "Clear your head of all thoughts."

"Tch. That's hard as hell," he responded looking down at her.

"Just try. Inhale slow and close your eyes."

Nnoitra was a little skeptical about closing his eyes, but he knew Nell would not take any cheap shots. If anything, she should worry about his actions.

_She probably doesn't have her eyes closed_ , he thought. _She already has aligned spiritual pressure... cocky bitch_.

Nnoitra cleared his mind as instructed while Nell watched him like a hawk. She saw his breathing slow and got up to move behind him. "Can you feel the spiritual pressure flowing throughout your body?"

Hearing her voice behind him didn't startle him. "Yes, but it isn't going one direction."

"That's what we will fix," she answered.

She kneeled behind him and ran her hands from his ankles, all the way up his thighs and around to his back. Nell moved her hands over his muscled shoulders and to his neck. The Third Espada continued up to his temples before pausing for a moment and working back down and over his arms. His spiritual pressure spiked, meaning he wasn't completely relaxed. Something was making him jumpy.

"Relax Nnoitra," she ordered. "Don't think about anything. Your spiritual pressure is going higher than it needs to be."

"Fine."

He slowed his breathing, and she soon he relaxed. She placed her hands over his and closed her eyes. His spiritual pressure aligned. She opened her eyes and walked around in front of him. Nell sat back down and held his hands. The wind whipped around them, causing their hair to blow their hair in wild directions. Orange static sparked, the energy placing them in a place of awareness. Nnoitra's eyes remained closed as his dark locks moved in every direction.

_He's so cute_ , Nell thought as she watched him.

"Now release the spiritual pressure building to either side of you."

Nnoitra spread his arms on either side of him with Nell's hands on his arms. Orange spiritual pressure exploded from either hand, the one closer to the waterfall shooting straight through the tumbling water.

"You've done it, " she congratulated. "Open your eyes."

He did. A sensation he hadn't experienced before flowed through his veins: his body was at ease. He realized just how tense he was now that his spiritual pressure flowed the way it should. This new fluidity wasn't half bad. Nnoitra already felt stronger. He placed his hands in his lap and looked at her.

"Try to steal my spiritual pressure again."

Nell smiled and placed her hand on his chest. This time there was no tugging sensation. He returned her smile and placed his arms behind his head, stretching.

"What now?"

"We will sync your weapon with your body and spiritual pressure. When that happens, your weapon can tap into your spiritual pressure for more power."

Nnoitra stood and got Santa Teresa. He sat back down with her across his lap and threw her hick chain over his shoulder. Nell unsheathed her sword and put it in her lap.

"Take the pointer and middle finger of your right hand and place them over the left side end of Santa Teresa. Fold your other fingers into a fist."

Nnoitra followed her instructions.

"Since Santa Teresa is so long, shift her with your left hand so you can run your fingers along her entire length without moving your right hand."

Nell demonstrated with her own weapon and Nnoitra caught on.

"You must close your eyes for this, too," she said, flipping silky locks off her shoulder. "Reach with your mind for Santa Teresa. Visualize your weapon."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. I wasn't long before Santa Teresa came in view. He ran his two fingers above his weapon like Nell instructed. He heard his weapon hum.

"That's great Nnoitra," she coached. "Now place your open palms underneath her. Push your spiritual pressure to her."

He did and soon Nell asked him to open his eyes. Nnoitra opened them and saw Santa Teresa floating above his hands with an orange glow around her. He smiled widened.

"You've done it. Notice a difference?"

Nnoitra did not respond. He grasped Santa Teresa and swung her down on Nell. She dodged with less than six inches to spare. He was faster. A smile broke out on his face.

"I guess I should thank you for canceling one of your advantages," he said as he stepped towards her. "But I still don't like your ass."

Nell shook her head and smiled. This was how he expressed himself. He didn't know how to say nice things, so he said them with harsh words. He was thanking her in his own little way. It was pathetic. He was such a clueless jerk. Nnoitra looked down at the short Espada. Now was a good time to get her riled up.

"Nell, try once more to take my spiritual pressure."

"It won't work anymore, but okay," she said. "You can use this attack on anyone who's misaligned."

Nell placed her hand on his chest. He still did not feel a thing. Her hand remained in place. "Satisfied yet?"

Nnoitra placed his hand over hers and looked down at her, smile gone. He didn't answer. Nell's heart jumped. Nnoitra was touching her without malice in his actions. She wasn't sure what to do. She looked up at him, confused. Her heartbeat doubled its pace when she saw him leaning down towards her.


	5. V

Bombs exploded in Nell's head when Nnoitra's lips reached her own. He dropped Santa Teresa, grabbed her by her hair forcing her head back, and shoved his long tongue inside her mouth. Nell accepted his offer and returned his passion with a vengeance. Nnoitra pressed her to his body and ran his bony hands over her curves, stopping to pinch her ass. She squealed at the strange sensation, but she didn't want him to stop. She longed for some contact from him, something that wasn't hateful and resenting. Something passionate. If he put all the anger he had towards sex, what a talented man he'd be. Nell vowed to gain his trust enough to experience him. 

Nnoitra pulled back and released her. He picked up Santa Teresa and gave her his evil grin. “So, you want to fuck me, huh?"

Nell's mouth dropped in shock. This Espada could be so vulgar! Although it was true. What was she supposed to say? Nell was not a liar. She supposed she would just have to avoid the truth for now. She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Maybe the way you pressed up against me," he said taking a step closer. "Oh yeah, you still didn't mention what kind of kisses you give me and Aizen."

Nell didn't respond. Nnoitra laughed, pinched her nipple, and walked towards the small house.

"Where are you going?!" she shouted after him. "You have won nothing so stop acting so smug!"

Nnoitra looked over his shoulder as he continued walking. "Then what was that little tongue battle?"

Nell growled and allowed him to go inside, unable to think of a witty comeback. She shifted her weight to her other leg, arms still crossed over her chest. Nnoitra's boldness at how he touched her shocked her.

 _That jerk!_   _He is only toying with me._

Though she knew of his intentions, it didn't stop the sensation spreading throughout her body as she reminisced the way he pressed against her. Although she was much shorter than him, then again who wasn't, their bodies fit together like a mold. She felt complete when in his arms even if for the wrong reasons. Nell sat down in the cool sand and looked up at the pale moon. She wasn't sure what to do. He would try something again and she would fall for it. Just hoping that at least once, he'll have sincerity. Nelliel sighed at how pathetic she was asking.

 _You will be the one to change him,_ Ulquiorra's voice echoed in her mind.

"That's right," she whispered to herself. "I can help him. Only me."

It was then she decided she would put up with whatever he gave her. The temper tantrums, the sex drives, whatever mood he chose for the day. She never understood Nnoitra's thought process. Even when he smiled, Nell was positive that wasn't how he felt on the inside. His grin was one of evil. Something spawned from pure envy and anger. Nell walked over to the waterfall and sat on a large rock. She placed her feet in the water, moving her toes around. What if he became stronger than her? She knew with his current mindset he would destroy her without a second’s notice even though she trained him. It was possible with the determination Nnoitra possessed. She had to change Nnoitra's mindset before his power grew mightier than her own. She sounded paranoid. All Nell needed to do was increase her own power as he grew in strength. Easy fix.

Nnoitra looked around inside. It was small, and a bed lay on the floor he couldn't fit on. "I work just for this shit?" he scoffed.

He sat down on the mattress anyway, proud of his plan. Her expression showed displeasure although she tried to hide it. He would continue playing games with her. Nnoitra planned to bring her to the brink of passion before leaving her dry and empty. Then one day he would return that bitch's affections. She would believe he cared for her and he would laugh at her gullibility.

Nnoitra leaned against a wall. "This will be easy as hell."

He turned his gaze out the window and saw Nell sitting on a large boulder by the waterfall. It was the same one they had trained over earlier. She looked troubled. Her face clouded with conflicting emotions and her spiritual pressure seemed heavy. She was thinking about him and he knew it.

He chuckled as he continued to watch her. He noticed that the moonlight complemented her skin, making it glow. The moon also brought out her eyes. They seemed brighter and almost a golden color.

"Why the hell did I notice that?" he snapped to himself. "Whatever."

He laid down and closed his eyes, dozing off in seconds.

"One thing you need to learn how to do is to expect your opponent's movements," Nell said as she unsheathed her sword.

She rushed at him and he placed Santa Teresa in front of him to block. Seconds before their blades clashed, she flash stepped behind him and slashed his back. He stumbled and turned to face her, swinging his weapon with anger. She used her sword Gamuza to block. Nell kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying back and through a hill of sand. Nnoitra sat up and spit grains from his mouth He stuck out his tongue and shot his Cero from it. From the exercise of aligning his body, his cero was a lot stronger, but that didn't matter.

"Never blindly attack your opponent. You will make stupid mistakes," Nell instructed.

Nell opened her mouth and sucked his cero into it. Nnoitra knew what would happen, so he thought fast.

"My cero comes from my mouth and goes into yours. Isn't that like what we did two days ago?"

Nell coughed. She sputtered and choked, swallowing his cero. Nnoitra didn't miss the advantage. He stopped in front of her and punched her hard in the stomach. She doubled over, and he tried to bring his knee up to connect with her nose. Nell flashed behind his head and elbowed him to the ground. She stood on his back.

"Good job, although it was a dirty strategy, it was still a strategy."

"Nell get your fat ass off me!" He yelled.

"You like my fat ass," she answered as she hopped down and headed to her favorite spot near the waterfall. "You will do more stamina training tomorrow."

"Bitch," he muttered.

Although he still called her that, she noticed it wasn't every other word anymore. He seemed to be losing a slight bit of malice towards her. It had only been two days though. She was just rushing what she wanted to see happen.

* * *

 

Nell lay on the mattress fast asleep. Nnoitra was sitting on his usual spot near the trees. He remained silent for some time. Being out here with no one else that understood him dawned. It sucked, but he shook it off.

"Stop being a pussy," he scolded.

Nnoitra got up and headed towards the small house. He swung the door open hoping to make a loud noise. It did and brought Nell out of her sleep. She looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes and turning her back. His eyes trailed her form. She was so strong and built. Every curve of her body was proportioned. His gaze moved to her shapely butt. He had to say he liked those clothes on her, whatever they were. They allowed him to look at her toned legs. He moved over to her side and smacked her ass. She turned and glared at him.

"Juicy," he said smiling as his hand continued to wander over her body.

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself?" she snapped.

"You're acting like you want me to," he answered locking eyes with her.

"I don't," she said in a small voice, trying to convince herself more than him.

He chuckled. "That shit ain't convincing Nell."

He leaned down and ran his tongue along her collarbone. She shivered.

"See you like that shit bitch," he murmured as he kneaded his hand over her succulent ass.

Nell muffled a moan, but it didn't escape his ears. He flipped her on her back, spread her legs on either side of his hips and pulled her forward.

"You like it when I touch you," he said, his fingers rubbing the sensitive juncture between her thighs.

Nell sat up, but he pushed her back down. It seemed gentle in a way though. He continued to rub her in firm circles until she couldn't stifle a moan.

"That's right moan for me, bitch," he whispered as he leaned down to devour her mouth.

_Is this time different? No, he is still referring to me as a bitch, but... it's sexy when it's in this situation. The thought of being dominated by him. By this wild savage beast. It's intoxicating._

Nell moaned into his mouth as they wrapped their hands in each other's hair. Nnoitra ground his hips into her causing amazing friction. Suddenly, she was on all fours and he was on top of her, his chest pressed against her back. He ground his hips against her again and fondled her breasts in a rough manner. It made her wince a little, but it was nothing she didn't want. Nnoitra's hand found its way into her shirt. Nell wasn't sure what to do. If he was just using her, it made her seem like a whore. She felt even more like that knowing she wanted him no matter which it was. Whether he was using her to weaken her, if he wanted someone to touch, or if what he was doing was genuine. She knew already that it wasn't genuine, but she let it continue, unable to say no the delicious sensation that his fingers were giving her.

 


	6. VI

Nell sat in the grass Lord Aizen put underneath a tree. She steamed with anger and hurt with the rejection the Eighth Espada gave. Nnoitra's hand wandered into her shirt and over her chest. She couldn't stop the moans that echoed from her mouth. 

_"I like seeing you weak and begging for my touch."_

He got up to leave. She called after him asking where he was going. He turned and said she bored him. He lied because he was a dick, but it was still a hard shot at her ego. If he didn't want her, he wouldn't touch her at all right? Nell sighed and got to her feet, brushing the green debris off her legs. It had been almost a week and nothing else happened. They trained, and she made it harsh as payback, which gave him what he wanted: strength. It took longer for him to tire and he used her advice in battle. It was time to teach him something else... and make sure she advanced so he didn't overpower her. That was the moment he was dying for and Nell refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Nnoitra," she called without looking in his direction.

"What?" he snapped as he lay on his back with his arms folded behind his head. His visible eye was closed and his long legs were bent at the knee.

"Stand," she commanded. "I want to battle now."

He sat up. "It's my day off, but I'll never pass up an opportunity to fight."

He reached for his weapon.

"No."

Confusion filtered over his stark features. Nell didn't see because she had her back to him. She turned around, tan orbs dancing with amusement. "You will fight without Santa Teresa today."

Nnoitra shrugged and grinned. "However you want to do this doesn't matter."

"Good," she said as she reached into her shorts pocket. She pulled out a white blindfold. "You will fight me with this on."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "How the hell will I know where you're at?"

"You need to learn to sense a person's spiritual pressure instead of just relying on your sight," she said as she stopped in front of him. "What if something happens and you lose your eye? How will you fight?"

She walked behind him. "Besides that, if you can detect where a person's at, that gives you more time to plan your attack."

Nell tied it around his eyes. It wasn't hard since he was sitting down. She checked and he couldn't see anything, so she punched him in the jaw. It sent him flying backward into the sand dunes.

"You could have told me we were starting, you dumb bitch!" he yelled, spitting sand from his mouth.

Nell did not answer because speaking would give him a clue of her location. She watched him as he moved his head from side to side as if looking for her. Nell flashed next to him and tripped him. He caught himself right before he hit the ground. The male growled as he lifted his head. This went on for hours. Nell flashed behind him once more and he elbowed her in the mouth. She staggered back and held her face. Blood dripped down her chin.

"I got you," Nnoitra said removing the blindfold. "So, we're done."

If he hit her once, they would wrap it up for the day. He walked off and cleaned his wounds in the water. Nell walked inside the little hut and shut the door. Nnoitra looked at his reflection. He wasn't even thinking about the deliciousness of connecting with her mouth. The sound of his elbow cracking against her teeth gave him a hard-on. So, did the way blood dripped from her full lips. Nnoitra noticed other little things about her. Her eyes seemed to shine whenever they battled. It must be the thrill of it. Nell was a warrior, a powerful being who could demolish her enemies.

He also remembered the shape of her long legs. Nnoitra liked how muscular and powerful they were. He exhaled. Why did he realize things like this? Nnoitra's only goal to learn and kill. Although he still wanted to learn, his urge to kill was subsiding, and he didn't want that. It was clear fucking her was on his agenda. Maybe if he did, it would be out of his system and he could focus. He turned his head as Nell exited and came next to him, stopping a few feet away. He looked over at her. His narrow eyes studied her body. He couldn't help himself. It was like the Gods themselves came down and sculpted this beautiful form.

"Why do you hate me so much Nnoitra?"

The question caught him off guard. She never once asked him why he acted the way he did towards her. She just accepted it. He wondered why she cared now because she didn't before.

"Why the hell does it matter?"

"It doesn't," she responded.

"Then why ask, dumb ass!" he yelled raising his voice.

"Because I want to know!" she exclaimed turning to face him. " I need to know what I've done that has sparked such an extreme hatred inside you."

"Tch," he scoffed. "You exist. That's reason enough."

"How is that reason enough?" she questioned, her voice tinged with anger.

Nnoitra stood. "You're a woman and more powerful than me. That is not the right order. The most powerful should be male!"

"And why is that?" she asked raising her chin.

"Because males are stronger than girls!"

Nell shook her head. "You are such a child."

Nnoitra balled his fist." What the fuck did you say?"

"I said you're a child because of your narrow mindset," she said louder. "So what if a woman is stronger? If it bothers him that much, he should just strengthen himself. Isn't that what you're doing? Women are already strong with vigorous training. We have to deal with the fragile ego of creatures like you who break at the slightest deemed a threat to your misogynistic ego. Let's not forget human women who give birth. Can you to go through such immense pain?"

Nnoitra took a step back and stared at her. "Why the hell would I-"

"You want to experience the pain a laboring mother goes through?" Nell questioned.

She reached over and placed her hand on his cock. Her boldness surprised him, but he liked her hand on him and he got hard. Suddenly, excruciating pain radiated from his member and down into his legs. A deep ache echoed through his pelvis and caused his back to throb. He cried out and fell to his knees, but Nell did not let go. He grunted in agony.

"Nell... quit it!"

She did. She sat down next to him as he continued to pant. He looked over at her with fury on his face. "What was that supposed to prove?!"

"That woman are strong," she answered. "Sometimes they may not have physical strength, but they are strong in other ways. Say you defeat me. What if a more powerful woman comes along?"

"I'll just kill her too!"

Nell shook her head. "That was what I expected someone like you to say."

"What do you mean someone like me?" he asked sitting on his knees, expression growing darker.

She was judging him. Nnoitra  _hated_ that. She was talking to him like he was an inferior being. Fuck her. He would kill her and when he did, it would be slow and excruciatingly painful. Nell deserved it for all the bullshit she put him through and made him feel. It didn't matter what that bitch said, he would defeat her and anyone else who got in his way.

Nell stood and turned her back to him. "Someone with deranged views. Who told you that women are weak fragile creatures?"

Nnoitra opened his mouth but then shut it. He had no answer. Nell took his silence as an initiative to leave. He remained seated. The pain in his crotch was still there, but it faded to a dull ache.

"Why do I think like that?" 

 _Don't let that bitch distract you!_ his mind screamed.  _She's just trying to get you off her back because she knows you will get stronger than her._

"Tch," he muttered as he looked over the desert of Los Noches.

Nnoitra wandered off. He thought if he destroyed a few pathetic hollows, the urge to eliminate would become strong again. Their mangled screams excited him, but it didn't bring the bloodlust like killing did. What the hell was happening to him? He decided he might as well return. He had nothing better to do. Annoying Nell would help. When he got there, he could see Nell walking into the water. As he got closer, he realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. His cock jumped at the sight of her sloped back curving into her rounded bottom. He walked to the edge.

"Are you having fun without me, Nell?"

She jumped and covered her chest, sinking farther in the water to block the rest of her body from view. "Go away Nnoitra!"

He smirked, dropping his bloodied weapon. He removed his shoes and took off his jacket. "What if I don't want to?"

"What are you doing?" she asked as he waded into the depths of the water.

It came only to about right under his chest muscles while it covered Nell past her shoulders. She looked up into his face. The moonlight kissed his features the way she desired to. He wasn't smiling his demented smile again.

"Nelliel," he whispered.

His tone surprised her. He sounded sincere... just like he did the last time. Nell kept her arms crossed over her chest. She knew what he was up to. What a  _jack ass._

"Yes?" she deadpanned. "If you think I'm going to continue to fall for your little game..."

"You talk too fucking much," he interrupted without any anger in his words.

He hoisted her up by her waist and pressed his mouth against hers. She fought him at first, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held firm. She finally melted into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck although her mind fought against it. Their tongues met for that sacred battle once more. Nnoitra gripped her bottom and linked her legs around his waist.He became hard when he felt her warm sex against his stomach. They parted, and she stared at him, all her emotions written in her face. She ran her fingers through the hair she always wanted to touch.

"Nnoitra," she whispered.

He clamped his mouth against hers again. Someone stood by, shocked by what he was witnessing. That wrench bewitched Nnoitra, but she wouldn't get away with it.

"I'm sure Lord Aizen will be interested to hear about this."

 


	7. Vii

"Nnoitra," she moaned into his mouth.

This time the sound lit his body on fire. The raging beast inside him begged for release. It tore at its cage, roaring at Nnoitra to make this female his. His member throbbed as he gazed down at her. She was fucking delicious even if he wanted to kill her.

_"Take her!"_ it screamed in his mind. _"Make her ours now!"_

Nnoitra was tempted, but he had to get a grip. He couldn't fuck her yet. Next time he would because he may lack self-control, but he still wouldn't get attached. He refused to give her the satisfaction. He would deny her the one thing she craved: him. It was ironic that Nell desired the one person who wanted her dead. Nnoitra was nothing but malicious to her, but that wretched woman still fell for his advances. How much could he get away with?

He grasped her waist and tossed her into the waterfall. She came up sputtering, glared at him, and brushed her teal locks out of her face. "Why did you do that?!"

"Since when do I need to tell you why I do things?" he snapped as he moved away.

Nelliel's breath caught at the sight of his dripping wet body. Her eyes raked over his slim form. His eight-pack had little droplets of crystal clear water rolling down and into more interesting spot It was just perfect for her. His hair still looked dry. She frowned and smashed her hand against the water, causing a small wave that covered Nnoitra's form.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he shouted as he moved his wet hair from his face.

"Much better," Nell whispered as she continued to stare at him.

She then launched herself at him. Nnoitra's eyes widened, and he moved just as her fist would have connected with his face. She swooped into the water and came up behind him. Nnoitra turned his hand and blocked her foot. He grasped it and swung her into the waterfall's rock wall. Nell stopped herself moments before impact. She came at him again and their hands locked in a strength match. Their gazes met.

"Let me tell you this Nnoitra Jigura," she growled. "I am Number Three Espada for a reason and it isn't because I am a woman!"

She lifted him upwards by his hands and swung down hard. He crashed into the lake. Nnoitra hit so hard that the water flew up to tickle the bottom of her feet. He came up and glowered at her.

"You bitch."

Nell was at her wit's end with that word. "Is that all you know?!" She moved down and grasped him by his raven hair. "I'll show you who's the bitch."

Nell beat him within an inch of his life. He fought back. He even fractured her wrist and bruised her cheek, but it was nothing compared to the crushing attacks she had delivered to him. Nnoitra slammed into the sand. It stuck to him from all the blood and water that coated his body. Nell walked up to him and placed her foot on his chest, pressing down, but not enough to hurt.

"I never wanted to do this Nnoitra," she stated. "I don't like fighting for stupid causes, but I want you to understand that your theory is wrong. I suppose I was just angry, but I will not hesitate to teach you this lesson again if I need to."

She removed her foot from his chest. He gasped and held his broken left arm. "Fuck you!" The Espada shouted, malice dripping from his voice.

She sighed. He would never understand. No matter what she did, it wouldn't change him. Nell turned her back to him. "We're going home tomorrow. You will not understand no matter what I do therefore you are not worth my time."

Nnoitra raised his head and coughed. "We aren’t finished here! I'm still not stronger than you so until then we aren't leaving!"

Nell whirled around. "And then what Nnoitra?! What happens if I train and become stronger than you again?!"

"The moment I become more powerful than you I will kill you!" he yelled.

"You think I would allow you to become so much stronger that you'd kill me?" she questioned staring him down. "And you say women are stupid."

_Dammit_ , he said in his mind. _If I don't make things better, I'll never achieve my goal. I'll give the bitch time to calm down first. She'll never listen if she's mad_.

Nell moved forward and grasped his broken arm. He yelped when she snapped it back in place.

"It will heal by tomorrow," she said as she turned and left.

* * *

 

Lord Aizen frowned. Nnoitra's Fraccion Tesla wanted to see him. He said it was an urgent matter. What urgent matter could a mere have? He came in and bowed to Aizen.

"What is it Tesla?" he asked, deep brown eyes gazing at him.

"Lord Aizen," he began while he pushed his blonde bangs out of his face. "I traveled to see how my master was fairing on his training and-"

"You left the premises without my permission?" Aizen questioned leaning forward in his throne.

Tesla's face changed to one of fear and he bowed again. "I apologize Lord Aizen, but I beg you to listen then I will accept any punishment you deem appropriate."

"Proceed."

My Lord, you forbid romantic relationships between Espadas. When I checked on my master, he and Nelliel were engaged in sexual foreplay. She encouraged Master Nnoitra to touch her intimately. It is my duty to inform you of Nell's trickery to avoid my Master's downfall at her hands."

Interesting. Nell's charm affected Nnoitra's black heart. That could cause conflict and hiccups in his plans. Nell had never shown any interest in the Espada. He figured she would like Grimmjow, but even he couldn't gain her affection. Nell only showed interest Lord Aizen. It was understandable. He was very attractive, easy on the eyes, sweet and a smooth conversationalist. He was also the most powerful being in the universe.

"Hm," Lord Aizen said as he stood. "This seems interesting enough to look into."

Tesla smiled as he bowed again. Now that bitch was in for it. She would never bewitch or embarrass his master again. Everyone knew how Aizen favored Nell and now she would face the consequences for defying him.

"Tesla."

He looked up and as soon as he did, Lord Aizen's sword sliced through his right eye. Tesla screamed in agony as Aizen pulled his zanpaktou back. His eye was clinging to the sword. Lord Aizen pulled it off and held it in his hand.

"This is your punishment," he said as he turned and walked away.

Tesla slumped to the floor, blood spurting down his face. He held back a sob. This was all for his master. If he had to sacrifice an eye, so be it.

* * *

 

Nell was in the hut staring into space. Her arms stayed wrapped around her legs and drew them to her chest. How long would this cycle continue? She put herself on the line multiple times only to realize what she already knew: Nnoitra enjoyed toying with her emotions. Nnoitra did not care for anyone but himself. He wanted to get stronger just so he could defeat her because of his close-minded way of thinking. Nell hoped to break him out of that thought. She didn't care if he wanted to defeat her for rank. She accepted greed for power over sexism. She felt something she never had before. It was like a heavy saddening feeling in her heart. She chuckled to herself as a tear fell from her eyes. 

Nell wiped it and studied it. "So much for Espada can't cry."

She willed herself to stop this nonsense. Why should it upset her when someone didn't like her? Plenty didn’t. What made this any different?

"Because it's him," she breathed. "I-I care for him. With all my being. I wish he would understand."

"Wish I would understand what?"

Nnoitra stood in the doorway looking down at her. She guessed because he was no longer covered in blood he cleaned up before coming to her. She looked up into his eyes before placing her face between her knees. He took a step towards her.

_Earlier…_

Nnoitra dragged himself to the water's edge and cleaned the blood from his wounds. The water stung a little, but he welcomed any pain. He wasn't sure what had snapped inside Nell to make her thrash him so hard. She never went that far before. He chuckled.

"Maybe she cares about me more than I thought."

_Someone cares about me_ , he whispered in his mind.

No one ever gave a damn about him before and he sure as hell didn't care either. Nnoitra knew he wasn't a people person. He wasn't the type to kiss everyone's ass to make them like him. He was Nnoitra. If they did or didn't like him wasn't a concern to him. Then Nell stepped on the scene. The Arancars and Lord Aizen, even Gin and Tousen took a liking to her, and she didn't have to work for it. She had a sweet glow around her that drew people to her. Nnoitra didn't have that and although he didn't want attention, Nnoitra still envied her. Others enjoyed her presence without effort from her. People saw him and they stayed out of his way. It was a good thing because he wouldn't hesitate to strike them down. Power was all he wanted. It was all he needed.

"But what would it be like to have someone to share it with?" his inner beast said. "Nell is fit to suit you."

"Great, now even you like her!" he retorted.

He remained silent for a while. He knew he didn't know how to express any feelings except anger, rage, and hatred. He could not show compassion the way she hoped, but he could try in his own way. What the hell was he saying?! Was he going to return Nell's feelings?

_You already have them._

The confession was hard but needed.

* * *

"We need to talk," he said with seriousness as he turned to face her.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut fest ahead!

Nell continued to look forward wearing a blank expression. The opposite raged inside her. She was eager but didn't get overexcited. Nnoitra could always turn around and say something awful although it seemed like he wouldn't. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him looking forward. He looked like he was frowning and deep in thought. He drew one of his long legs up and placed an arm across it.

"Listen," he snapped. "This isn't easy for me to say so don't go taking it for granted!"

Nell listened, her interest piqued. He had a war going on inside him. Whatever it was he wanted to tell conflicted with his usual feelings for her. She knew this would be hard for him and she wouldn't rush his words.

"I... you see I... I don't mean to... shit!"

The long-haired male was getting frustrated with himself. Why was this hard to say? He never had problem speaking his mind before.  Her hand rested on Nnoitra's arm. He looked down and saw Nell glancing up at him, her fingers curling around his wrist. This time he did not pull away. He continued looking straight ahead.

"I still want to learn from you," he started. "I have to become stronger. I need to be stronger. Power is the only thing I crave. I-I don't give a shit you're a woman who is stronger than me. I'm fucking learning how you fight and have improved."

Nell held back a smile forming on her lips. He was opening up to her. She wanted to learn everything about him. Nell faced the facts: She was in love with Nnoitra Jigura. There was no denying it.

"I'm not a damn prince," he continued. "I won't sweep you off your feet like some shitty fairy tale. I'll always fight you, but I won't... I won't try to kill you anymore."

That's all Nell needed to know. She knew now that Nnoitra did, in fact, have feelings for her. She didn't need him to spell it out for her and that wasn't something in his character. A weight lifted from her heart. Obstacles would litter their path, but with their combined powers, they could take on the world.

"That damn Aizen better not touch you ever again," he growled as he turned to look at her. He grasped her chin and dragged her face to his. "You're mine."

Their lips crushed together. Nell's arms wrapped around Nnoitra's bony shoulders. She opened her mouth, and he did the same, his tongue rising to meet hers. They battled, their tongues locking together in a lover's embrace. Nnoitra's hand tangled into Nell's turquoise locks. He yanked her head back, exposing her neck to him.

"I don't fuck gentle," he said as he ran his long tongue along her neck. "but I'll make you like what I do."

That warmed Nell's body and she desired him _now_. That was what she needed, and she craved his roughness. Nell wanted him to pound into her with all the force he had in his body. Aizen was more of a gentle lover and although they had wonderful times, she wanted it hard and rough now, which what Nnoitra was. A thought about Aizen struck her mind for a moment as Nnoitra once again sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder. They would get in trouble if they got caught together without Lord Aizen's permission and intense consequences might ensue. That thought flew out the window when Nnoitra pushed her on her back, ran his hands over her thighs, and lapped at her blood.

Nell reached up and pulled his jacket off, flinging it across the floor. Her hands found his hair, and he grasped the small T-shirt she was wearing from the human world. He ripped it in half without a second thought. It heightened Nell's arousal. He was so animalistic with a glint of raw passion and hunger in his eyes. Nnoitra looked down at her bare chest. He licked his thin lips at how full her breasts were. His hands fondled them hard. He loved the expressions on her face as he explored her body. He bent down and captured her nipple in his mouth, smiling at the slight intake of breath he heard. A long tongue around it before placing it on the pert bud and sucking hard on it. Nnoitra massaged the other breast before switching over to that one and grasping her nipple in his mouth yanking on it.

Nell's legs parted. Nnoitra fit himself between her firm thighs, grinding his erection against her womanhood. She moaned in pleasure. Nnoitra pulled off her shorts and to his satisfaction, there was nothing underneath them. His eyes trailed over her glistening sex. He sucked a finger and entered her with it. She writhed underneath him and pulled his hair hard. He growled at her and pressed his mouth to her already swollen lips. Their jaws worked and Nell arched up into him and he pressed another finger into her womanhood. He drove his fingers inside her. Nell winced every now in then, but it still curled her toes. Nnoitra excelled at pleasing her body and she was positive that this time he was being true. Nnoitra pulled back and looked at her, wide grin on his face.

"Whaddya want Nell?"

His fingers stopped moving. She tried to move on them, but he gripped her hip holding her in place. She whimpered and looked up at him. His eyes turned to slits. "Tell me, Nell. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," she requested trying to pull him into another kiss. He pushed her back down once more.

"I want to hear you say it," Nnoitra responded as he pushed a third finger into her womanhood.

Nell moaned loudly at the wanted intrusion. "Nnoitra please."

"Please what?"

"Mmm. Nnoitra!"

He chuckled. "I like it when you call my name like that. You will be much louder."

He moved his head to her breasts again and licked the crevice between them. Nell couldn't take it anymore.

"Nnoitra just fuck me!"

He closed his eyes as a jolt went through him. He didn't think he could get turned on any more than this, but she had just proven him wrong. His manhood throbbed, wanting to replace his fingers. Not just yet though. Nnoitra sat her up and removed his fingers. She pouted at the loss of his hand.

"Stand up," he ordered. "Now turn around and bend over."

He removed his pants, freeing his hardened member. As Nell bent over, she studied his dick with interest over her shoulder and he did the same for the juncture between her thighs. Her skin was so smooth and Nnoitra couldn't stop himself from running his hands over the curves of her backside. Nelliel jolted at the sting of the smack he laid on her right cheek. Nell's legs were on either side of Nnoitra's and he grasped her ankles and hauled her off her feet.

"Nnoitra!" she exclaimed as she caught herself with her hands. "Just what the... oh."

Nnoitra hauled her off the ground and put her knees on his shoulders, her perfect ass mere inches from his gaze. He had locked his arms around the backs of her thighs to hold her up as he thrust his tongue into her womanhood. He flicked his tongue over her clit causing a throaty moan to escape her lips.

"Mm," he said as he licked her from front to back.

His arms locked tighter on her thighs when her tongue roamed over his tip and her warm breasts brushed over his stomach.

"Suck my dick, Nell," he said as he buried his face inside that sweet spot.

"Nnoitra," she moaned. "That feels so good."

He ran his tongue over her slit before entering her with it. Nell gasped and then placed her mouth on his erection. She swirled her tongue around it and sucked hard at the tip. She then took all of him into her mouth and fondled his balls with one hand. He let out another moan as she continued her torture. That sound, the deep rumble of his voice was so attractive. Nell wanted to hear more. They used their mouths on each other until Nell's muffled scream reached his ears and her juices ran down the sides of his face. He used his long tongue to clean up his face.

"Fuck!" he said as he felt his body reaching its limit. The Eight Espada pulled himself from her mouth.

Nnoitra flipped her over so now she was facing him and kneeled, slamming her back on the floor. When she gasped their eyes locked. Nell jolted at the delicious sensation.

"You said you want me to fuck you, right Nell?" he asked as he ran his tongue up and down her soaked womanhood, never letting his eyes leave hers. She threw her head back. She didn't see, but he was stroking himself with the other hand, enjoying making her body jerk.

"Yes," she whispered.

He dropped her legs from his shoulders and as soon as her feet hit the floor; he impaled her with his thick member. Nell screamed his name. Nell cried again as he pressed her legs back near her head. He hit the right spots with each thrust. Her lover planned to send her back to oblivion. He pushed into her hard, his crazy grin on his face. Nnoitra placed his hands near her sides and forced her legs farther back with his arms. Nell scratched his back hard. She could feel the warm liquid of blood running down her fingers.

"Fuck Nell," Nnoitra said through gritted teeth as his hips slammed in her over and over.

He grunted as he spilled inside her. He pulled himself from her and laid down next to her. Their breathing was heavy as their eyes locked again. Nell leaned her head on his shoulder and Nnoitra placed an arm around her, resting his hand on her bottom. When he looked at her again, er eyes were closed.

"Tch," he muttered. "Stupid bitch."

She heard no malice in his voice.


	9. IX

Nell awoke the next morning by herself. She looked around, but Nnoitra was nowhere in sight. Nell stretched and got up. She winced, but then smiled at the soreness she felt in her legs and between them. The Third Espada waited decades for that encounter. It had haunted her dreams, causing her to wake up aroused. She imagined when she looked at him what kind of lover he would be and Nell was right. He was rough in bed, but not to where he was hurting her. She already devised more sessions like that in her mind. The woman exited the hut and there was her dark prince smiling at her. He had Santa Teresa shouldered, and she knew what that meant. Nell grinned at him as she unsheathed her sword. Soon their weapons were clashing and sparks were flying. They battled, only this time, Nell had no worries on if she would slip up and he would kill her.

"Quit holding out on me Nell," Nnoitra shouted, smiling as she dodged Santa Teresa's swipe.

"All right, you asked for it!" she called back.

Their swords clashed again. Nell used her Sonido to appear behind Nnoitra. Instead of turning and swinging at her like he usually did, Nnoitra sonidoed behind her and hooked an arm around her neck. He tightened his grasp. Nell clawed at his arm before throwing her head back and smashing it against his nose. He grunted but didn't let go. Nell struggled in his grasp, but she realized that he had her stuck this time. Because he was right behind her, she had no way to slice him with her sword. Nell racked her brain for a way to get out of his hold. She sheathed her sword and reached her arms back to his sides.

Once Nell accompanied Lord Aizen on a trip to the human realm, she saw a guy rubbing his fingertips in a woman's sides. It confused her when she saw the woman cackling with laughter as he did it. She questioned Lord Aizen about it once they got back and he said he would show her. When he mimicked the scenario they witnessed, the strangest sensation radiated through her torso. He said they called it tickling. She couldn't control her laughter as he tickled her. Nell smiled to herself as she pressed her fingertips into his sides and copied the same motions Lord Aizen did. Nnoitra struggled to keep his grasp on her. She heard his breath hitching.

"Quit that shit Nell," he said as a chuckle escaped his lips.

She didn't, in fact, she moved her fingers faster. He tried his hardest not to laugh and keep his grip on her. It loosened for a moment and Nell broke free of his grasp. He glared at her before picking up Santa Teresa.

"What the hell was that?" he barked.

"Tickling," Nell explained. "I saw humans doing it. It feels weird doesn't it, but it makes you laugh."

"The hell?" Nnoitra said running a hand through his hair, a confused look on his face.

"I told you to take any advantage you can when you're losing," she said smirking at him. "Did you forget?"

Nnoitra growled before flashing in front of her. He dropped Santa Teresa and knocked Nell to the ground. The Eighth Espada laid himself between her legs and pressed his chest against hers, pinning her down. He pressed his fingers into her sides and grinned at her.

"You sneaky bitch," he teased. "I hope you're ready."

"No Nnoitra," she pleaded, already giggling.

He tickled her. She laughed liked crazy and begged him to stop his assault. He didn't let up.

"Nnoitra!" she cackled. "We won't have sex again if you don't stop!"

That caught his attention, and he stopped. He licked the column of her neck, making her shudder. A hand went to grasp her breast, and she gasped.

"Are ya sure?" he whispered running his tongue over the shell of her ear. "Because I think you want me."

He ran his hand down her stomach and cupped the junction between her thighs. Nnoitra pressed his lips against hers. Her hands wrapped in his soft hair as their kiss intensified. Nnoitra hoisted her up bridal style, and she grasped Santa Teresa as he sonidoed in front of the hut. He took Santa Teresa from her with one hand and then removed Nell's zanpaktou from her waist. Nnoitra kicked the door open and then shut it behind him with his foot.

Nnoitra put her down and ripped her clothes off. She lay naked before him in seconds. His eyes trailed over her body. It was flawless. Somewhere inside him, he wanted to please her and make her scream his name just like he had the night before. Nell’s, hair sprawled around her head like turquoise silk. Her tan eyes gazed up at him, vulnerability written on her face. He studied her features. Wide-set eyes. Wine colored birthmark under her eyes. Full lips. She was beautiful, a compliment he'd never tell her.

Nell sat up to help him out of his jacket. He then pulled down his pants and freed his manhood. He sucked two of his fingers and entered her with them. She was already getting wet, but he wanted her dripping. Nnoitra pushed his fingers in and out of her, his dick twitching every time she moaned. Once she was wet enough, he slid into her warm heat, biting his lips as her inner walls clenched around him.

"Nnoitra," Nell moaned, spreading her legs wider for him.

He thrust into her hard and fast, almost pounding her into the floor. Nnoitra held himself up with one arm and used the other hand to pinch her nipple. She elicited the most amazing sounds of pleasure he ever heard. They made his hips go into overdrive, moving into her at inhuman speeds. Her large breasts bounced with each movement. Nell sat up and he slowed himself to regard her stare. Nnoitra realized something held her concentration. It was his eye patch she focused on.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

She didn't answer but brought her hands up to his eye patch. He tensed. No one had ever seen underneath it, not that he was ashamed of it. It kept the stares and whispers down to a minimum. Nell fingered the edges, her eyes focused. Her eyes locked with his, her silence asking for permission. He nodded and placed his hands on her sides. Nell reached around under his hair and untied the eye patch. She gasped. Underneath it was not his other eye, but his hollow hole with teeth etched around the lower half of the hole. Nnoitra continued to look at her, getting uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Why are you staring at me like that?!" he exclaimed. "Am not attractive to you anymore because I've got one eye? I..."

She silenced him with a kiss. He pulled back and slid out of her. He scrambled to his feet, but she stopped him.

"You're beautiful Nnoitra," she whispered.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. He could tell she was not lying to him, but he didn't know how to respond.

"Tch," he muttered. "Whatever."

Nell placed her hand on his cheeks. She moved her mouth to the Arrancar bones on his face. She licked them. His hands gripped her hips.

"Ah," he breathed.

That noise sent a shock wave through Nell's body. She ran her tongue over it again and his grip grew tighter. She smiled as she grazed her teeth over the bones. He moaned. Nnoitra threw her backward and flipped her over so she was on all fours and entered her. Nnoitra tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back as he smashed into her. He leaned down and sucked on her neck.

"You dare tease me?" he whispered.

Nnoitra reached his other hand around and played with her clit as he continued to ram inside her. Within a few moments, Nell screamed his name and her inner muscles clenched him so tightly, he soon spilled inside her. He collapsed on top of her breathing hard. He rolled them over so Nell was sitting on his stomach. Nnoitra laid a hand on her face. Nell leaned into his touch, sighing and closing her eyes. He found that he was fond of this Arrancar now.

"She is your equal," his inner beast spoke. "Made for us."

"Mine," Nnoitra growled.

They stayed that way for a moment before he smacked his hand across her face, snapping her head to the side. She looked at him in shock. His smile appeared as he bucked her off him. He tackled her and hovered above her. She still seemed confused.

"You're going to let me win huh, Nell?" he questioned as he raised a hand.

Nell dodged and his fist smashed through the wooden floor. She looked at him and knocked him off, standing to her feet and readying herself for battle. "Not on your life."

After they fought, Nell decided she would wash up in the waterfall while Nnoitra took a nap. She walked out naked, dipped herself in the water, stepped underneath the waterfall. The Third Espada let it drench her, its gentle caress cooling her. Nell never experienced such content in her life. Nnoitra managed in his own way to express his complex feelings for her. Although he didn’t serenade her with flowery words; Nell understood the meaning behind his blunt speech. Things would grow complicated when they returned to Los Noches. They needed have Lord Aizen's permission to have a relationship. His fondness for her could make him reject it. Nell always followed the rules, but if Aizen denied her request, she would leave. Nell dunked herself under the water before resurfacing and flipping her long turquoise hair over her bronzed shoulders.

"Why hello, Nelliel."

Nell. She turned to find Lord Aizen in all his glory. He shrugged off his clothes, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"I've missed you, my precious Arrancar."

 


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember guys that this is a tragic story and there is only one chapter left. This is leading up to Nell turning into a child.

Nell's heart pounded as Aizen dipped himself in the cool water. As he moved closer, she covered her chest. Aizen chuckled as he stood in front of her.

"Why do you cover yourself, Nelliel?" He asked in that deep sultry voice of his. "I've seen every part of your body. I own every part."

"I don't know," she answered. "What are you doing way out here Lord Aizen, if I may ask?"

"I've come to see witness Nnoitra's training progression," he answered.

"His skills have improved a lot since we started."

"Nell."

She looked at Aizen's handsome face. Those chocolate orbs that radiated sex appeal, gentle smile that could make any woman melt, tall built figure. How could she still find him attractive when she was in love with Nnoitra? These contradicting feelings frightened her and Nell didn't understand where they were coming from. She wanted to be Nnoitra's and his alone, but with Aizen being the God of their world, if he wanted to sleep with her, he would. Was she more concerned about her own life than her growing relationship with Nnoitra? No, that was not the answer. The Third Espada knew Nnoitra would suffer the consequences with his life too if Lord Aizen discovered their forbidden relationship. Nnoitra was stepping on the Shinigami’s toes, a dangerous move for anyone.

What was Nell going to do? She would have to choose between his imminent death or his pure hatred deeper than ever before. Nnoitra would believe she never cared about him and it was all just a revenge ploy for his constant taunting. If she wanted revenge, kicking his ass and denying him a warrior's death was a perfect avenue. Nell only had seconds to decide and with a heavy heart, she did.

"I suppose you've gotten to know Nnoitra better? It has been almost a month."

Nell huffed and flipped turquoise locks over her shoulder.

"His personality is the same no matter the situation."

"I see," Aizen said as he cupped her chin in his warm hands. His eyes locked with hers and he moved his mouth so it was just hovering over hers.

"Lord Aizen?" she questioned as her heart raced a mile a minute.

Lord Aizen looked down at her with those chocolate eyes. He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks before leaning down and kissing her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and drew her forward, her soft form melding with his muscular one. He laid a hand on top of her head, her face coming to rest against his chest.

"I've missed you," Lord Aizen said placing his cheek against his hand that rested on her head.

"I've missed you too Lord Aizen," she breathed against him.

He took her chin and tilted it up towards him, leaning in so their mouths almost touched. "I'll show you how much I've missed you."

Nell felt her world go black. She couldn't say no to Lord Aizen, but Nnoitra was near. Nell feared what Aizen might do not to her, but to Nnoitra if she didn't comply with his wishes. She was afraid of losing all the progress she had made with Nnoitra. If he came outside, all hell would break loose. She prayed that he wouldn't. Aizen brushed his lips against Nell's. She wrapped her arms around him, willing herself not to cry. His hand brushed through her soft hair before locking it in her sea green locks as he pressed his tongue into her mouth. After a few moments of gentle kissing, Aizen released her mouth and dropped kisses on her hollow skull. Nell gasped as heat flooded her body. He chuckled and ran his tongue along its smooth form. Nell's fingers dug into his sides.

"Does that please you, Nelliel?" he questioned as he continued his assault on her skull.

"Yes, Lord Aizen," she said, trying to choke back the sob threatening to escape.

Nell couldn't believe this. Her body enjoyed Lord Aizen's administrations although her heart recoiled from his touch. She hated the raging battle between her body and mind. Lord Aizen's skill extended into any tasks he inherited, sexual or not. Still, her heart screamed to reject Lord Aizen, no matter the consequences. Lord Aizen hoisted her up and wrapped her thick legs around his waist. His arms locked underneath her bottom as he levitated and moved to one of the large flat rocks that surrounded the waterfall. He laid her on the rock and fit himself between her parted thighs. Aizen lowered his head, placing soft kisses along her jaw, down her neck, then to her chest. His eyes locked with hers as his tongue darted out to brush against her nipple. She arched up into him. Aizen grasped her breasts and pushed them together. He licked at both her nipples, causing Nell to whimper. Aizen captured the left in his mouth, working his tongue over the sensitive bud while pinching the other.

He released her propped himself up on his elbow next to her, eyes giving her a seductive stare. Nell was breathing harder as she looked up into those orbs. She identified the power that lied behind those soft-looking eyes. Aizen took his other hand and inched it down Nell's stomach. Once he reached his prize, he stroked her clit at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Mm," she moaned grasping his forearm. "Aizen-sama."

Aizen's rolled his eyes closed and his breath caught. He rubbed her harder and brought his face down to hers. "I enjoy it when you call me by my true name."

"Yes, I know," she whispered. "Take me Aizen-sama."

He gave her a soft smile. Nell forced one back. She wasn't teasing him the way he thought she was. She wanted to hurry before Nnoitra woke up. It terrified her he would. Aizen moved he head between her legs and Nell widened them for him. He licked her inner folds as he gazed up at her. Two fingers entered her wet heat as he continued to plant open mouth kisses on her womanhood. Nell thrashed her head from side to side at the sensation he created. Aizen reached his free hand up to grasp her breasts and fondled it in sync with his fingers and mouth.

"Aizen-sama!" she cried as she shot up.

The War Lord drank all the juices of her orgasm, positioned himself at her opening, and grasped her thighs. He rocked into her with one thrust but still soft at the same time. This was why she enjoyed Nnoitra better. Sure, she liked sensual sex, but sometimes she wanted it rough, hard, and vicious. It was the hollow within that craved passionate and fiery intercourse.

"Harder Aizen-sama," she begged, and he set a more feverish pace.

"Do you like this better Nell?" Aizen questioned as he slammed hard into her.

"This time I want it hard," she gasped while clawing at his back.

Aizen released her thighs and laid on top of her, thrusting deeper than ever before. His fingers dug into her hips hard enough to leave bruises. Nell closed her eyes and tried to imagine that it was Nnoitra that was slamming into her. After a while, Aizen's thrusts became jerky, and he spilled his seed inside her. As he rolled off of her and brought Nell with him. He sat her on his stomach and brought a hand to her face; she leaned into it then dismounted him and sat by his side. His smile faded as he sat up. Nell looked off into the distance.

* * *

Nnoitra woke up to spiritual pressure fluctuating nearby. He got up and dressed, pausing in recognition of two spiritual pressures. He recognized Nell's spiritual pressure, but who did the other belong to?

"Shit."

He realized it was Lord Aizen's spiritual pressure. What was that fuck doing here? It couldn't be good. Usually, he would have sent one of his subordinates, maybe that corpse Ulquiorra, but to come in person? Nnoitra ran his hands through his hair before opening the door. He stopped dead in his tracks. There was Nell, _his_ Nell, being pounded senseless on top of a rock near the waterfall. He watched on in shock. Why would she do that? He tried to give a damn about someone other than himself. His fist clenched at his sides. Nnoitra never experienced immense rage this powerful. She had been toying with him the entire time!

 _That's all women are good for is opening their legs_ , he thought bitterly.

He stood there until they finished. He couldn't grasp her stabbing him in the back like this. It never occurred to him she might have a legitimate reason for sleeping with Aizen. All he saw was her betraying him, giving his belongings to someone else. He felt something inside him he never experienced before. It shattered his one last hope locked deep inside him of having a person to share a bond with. Despair seared through his heart and mind.

" _Nelliel_!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 " _Nelliel_!"

Her heart disintegrated as she jolted and her head whipped to face him. He knew. From his expression, he witnessed the whole thing. She scrambled to put on her clothes and once she did she ran up to him.

"Nnoitra please!" she cried. "I had to, you don't understand?!"

“You’re fucking right I _don't_ understand!" he yelled back and smashed his fist across her face. "I changed because of you! I wanted to continue hating you and destroy you for the bitch you are, but I couldn't! How the hell could you do shit like this the day after I open myself to you? I've told no one about myself because no one deserved to hear it, but for some damn reason I wanted you to know!"

Tears streamed down Nell's cheeks as she tried again to hug him. "Nnoitra I know and I'm so grateful that you deemed me worthy of your attention, but if I refused him because of us he might have killed you!"

" _What does it matter now?_!" he roared and pointed to their creator. "He knew Nell! There's no way someone like him wouldn't have, you stupid fucking whore!"

Nell froze. He was right. Lord Aizen would have known of their relationship long before they brought it to his attention. They doomed themselves from the start. Nothing could have prevented this outcome. Nell sobbed, realizing the idiotic mistake she made trying to save them from Aizen’s rage.

"I love you Nnoitra!" she cried as she grasped the front of his jacket. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

He snatched away from her and grabbed Santa Teresa. "You were leading me on and I fell for it! I hate you more than ever!"

Nell reached for him again, tears streaming down her face. "No, everything was real Nnoitra! You're all that matters and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you!"

"Is that so Nell?"

She turned and faced Lord Aizen who put his clothes back on and lowered her gaze. "Yes, Lord Aizen. I love Nnoitra. I'm sorry I tried to hide it from you."

Aizen pulled her into his arms and patted her head almost like a father would do to a daughter with a broken heart. "It's all right."

She continued to weep. "Nnoitra!"

Aizen turned her to face Nnoitra. He moved away and watched from a short distance with amusement.

Nnoitra was shaking with rage. "Why the fuck are you draped all over him if you say you love me?! I will destroy you once and for all Nelliel. No bitch or anyone else matters. I don't give a damn anymore!"

He glowed, a bright light speeding toward him. Nnoitra's spiritual pressure skyrocketed in strength. 

"Pray Santa Teresa!"

A bright light exploded from the crescent of his zanpaktou. Wind whipped around them as the light swirled brightly where he stood. Nell closed her eyes until the brightness faded. When she opened them and the sands cleared, she gasped.

Nnoitra stood in front of her, his release form glowing down at her.

 


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys. Remember, I warned that it doesn't have a happy ending. It's a twist on Nell reverting to her childhood form. Well, more like a complete deviation from canon, but you get the idea. Thank you to those who stuck around with me!

Nell looked on with a shocked expression on her face. Nnoitra now had four arms, each carrying a scythe. His chest and stomach became exposed, and he had two horns on the top of his head, the left being shorter than the right, having a crescent shape just like his Santa Teresa. His hollow hole now had sharp teeth almost covering the entire gaping circle.

"How does it feel to experience my release form?" Nnoitra asked, his crazed smile resting on his face once more. She was at a loss for words and he frowned. "Say something Nelliel!"

"You're beautiful," she breathed.

He was her dark prince, his release just proved it to her. He stood there representing all the negative things of life while she herself represented goodwill and light. Her actions may have proven otherwise, but she wanted to save his life. In her fear of losing him, she let her emotions make a stupid decision for her. She didn't want to sleep with Aizen. Nnoitra was the only one she wanted to have her body, mind, and soul for the rest of their black and cold eternity. She now understood her grave error. Was there a right thing to do? This would save his life and if she would have refused, Aizen would have killed them both. She wasn't afraid at all about losing her life if it was for Nnoitra, but she refused to let him die because of her.

His face changed at her words before hardening again. "Fuck you, Nell!"

He sonidoed in front of her and sliced her from her hip up to her shoulder then at an angle across her chest. Nnoitra's Resurrección made him increased his speed and strength tenfold. She fell backward hard from the blow.

"Nnoitra?" she whispered as she sat up.

"Fight me bitch!" he screamed and launched himself at her.

She barely escaped this time rolled over to the door where her zanpaktou was. She unsheathed it and moved out of the way as one of his arms slammed where she crouched. As she flew back, another one of his arms sliced towards her. She pressed her zanpaktou against it and he used his strength to push her back. Sparks flew from their weapons as they locked eyes for a moment. The hatred she now saw in her lover's eyes was unbearable. She had seen it before, but now it was a much deeper hatred with lingering pain. Nell moved towards him, jumped into the air and brought her sword down. He sideswiped her with a roundhouse kick. She tumbled away, sliding through the sands.

"That was so half-assed," Nnoitra scoffed. "There was no force behind that attack."

He was right. She was not trying to fight him. She didn't want to. From all she had taught him and from his Resurrección, she knew Nnoitra might defeat her. If she had the drive to defeat him, then she could finish him like she always had. Now her feelings were influencing her actions. Nell's tears continued to fall as she dodged his attacks. Another one of his blades sliced from the top of her chest to her stomach. She grunted in pain. She couldn't focus no matter how hard she tried. Nell wanted him to care about her again. She believed a tiny piece of him still did, but he was snuffing it out with the violence he always craved.

Nnoitra placed a blade in his mouth and grasped her face, tossing her through their little hut. She smashed through and flew through the dunes of sand. She stood up and faced him.

"Nnoitra, please. I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't take back what you did Nell!" he yelled and rushed towards her. "You will pay for fucking with my head with your life!"

She held her sword up, and it clashed with one of the four blades. Another arm rocketed towards her. She used one hand to stop it while keeping the other on her zanpaktou. A third arm swiped for her legs and she jumped onto it. She looked up at Nnoitra and saw the anger within his eyes.

She gasped as the fourth blade sliced through her stomach. He then crashed his forehead against hers, knocking her back once again.

"I'm throwing you around like a rag doll," he said taking a step towards her. "You can't avoid my attacks like you used to."

"Or maybe," she said panting. She lowered her eyes. "I deserve this punishment."

"Like hell you do!" he yelled. "But you better fight me like you mean it!"

"I can't!" she cried as she rushed to meet him.

She brought her sword down once again and he crossed his four blades to block her attack. The strength behind her attack surprised him. Nell kicked him in the chest knocking him on his back. She moved over him and he once again blocked her attack by crossing all four blades. She leaned over him and a tear slipped onto his cheek.

"I love you Nnoitra!" she screamed again in his face.

"If you did, you wouldn't be fucking Aizen!" he yelled back just as loud.

"He could have killed you if I didn't give him what he wanted!" she argued searching his eyes. " I don't want to live without you!"

"Don't deny me my one request!" he roared. "If I die, I want it to be in a pool of my blood from battle! He would have granted me what I wanted!"

He lowered his eyes and looked away. "Besides, how the fuck can I live with such betrayal from the one person I gave a damn about."

Nell's eyes widened at his confession and she cried harder. She had lost the person who meant the world to her. She could say she was sorry a thousand times, but that would not reverse the damage she had done. Despite how she tried to explain it was for him, it sounded wrong when she looked at it from Nnoitra's point of view. He was hurting... because of her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered again.

She brought her mouth down to his in a gentle kiss. He tried to turn his head, but she would just place her lips against his again. He finally sat there while their lips connected. She felt a hand wrap in her hair. Nell thought he had four arms, so she didn't know where the fifth came from, but she didn't care. He was calming down. Nnoitra thrust his tongue in her mouth with desperation. She returned it with just as much despair and pain. She let go of her sword with one of her hands and grasped his hair, too. They battled hard, giving each attack insurmountable strength. Nell felt a warm wetness on her face. She pulled back and studied him. Her heart shredded further. Nnoitra was looking at her, his undying love written on his face as a single tear trailed from his eye.

"Oh Nnoitra," she wailed as she leaned against his chest, their weapons pressed between their bodies. "Please forgive me."

"Nelliel," he whispered, his voice cracking.

Fresh tears poured from her eyes. He loved her. She realized that Nnoitra Jiruga, Prince of Rage and Hatred, loved her. Why else would this side of him she didn't think existed expose itself? If this wasn't love, then she needed someone to explain it to her. She always referred to him as her dark prince, but he was also her angel. Their hearts beat as one. Nothing could destroy the bond they had.

Nnoitra wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. "Why Nell? Why on Earth did you think your actions had a justifiable excuse?"

"No," she whispered as she dropped her sword and hugged him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I beg for your forgiveness."

He remained silent as Nell listened to his heartbeat. Even it had a tinge of sadness to it. Suddenly, Nell's head shot up and blood poured from her mouth.

"Nell?"

Nnoitra saw Lord Aizen standing over them with his zanpaktou through Nell's back. Nell coughed up more blood and turned her head towards Lord Aizen. He brought his sword down on her Arrancar skull. It sliced through, breaking teeth off of it. Her eyes widened as she fell back on top of Nnoitra.

"Nell!" He rolled her over and looked at her. "Don't you leave me like this you stupid bitch!"

She smiled and grasped one of his now six arms. She placed it on her cheek. Nnoitra didn't know what to do. A moment ago, he wanted to destroy her for what she had done, but now his heart was begging for her to live. He leaned down and planted a kiss over her mouth. The final kiss he knew. He would hold on to it for all eternity as her spirit floated through and above him. He screamed to the sky as he stood and threw his head back in despair. His vision went red as he looked over at Aizen. He rushed him without a second thought and attacked with all his might. Aizen dodged him, a smirk remained plastered on his face.

"I thought you wanted her gone Nnoitra," Aizen taunted. "After all she slept with me. She also was the one you hated so much for being stronger than you. Am I not doing you a favor?"

Nnoitra screamed in anguish again and thrust all six of his arms at Aizen. They raged on and soon Nnoitra found himself on the ground panting, bleeding, broken and bruised.

"So, she taught you well," Aizen commented. He turned his back to him. "I will raise your rank to 5th Espada."

Nnoitra sat up in agony. Pink smoke covered Nell, and he looked over with curiosity. When it cleared his eye widened. Nell was a child. A little Arrancar girl. He glanced at Aizen.

"If she can make it back to Hueco Mundo, then I will revert her and will allow you and her to be with one another."

Nnoitra struggled to his feet. That left a little sliver of hope. Nnoitra changed to his usual form, turned his back, and headed for Los Noches. He supposed he would take care of her little Fraccions, too.

Tesla remained in the shadows smirking. "Finally, she's out of the way."

As everyone left and Nell's body remained motionless, a thought ran through her mind before it faded and she opened her eyes as a new being.

"I love him because he's everything I need. He may be rough around the edges, but he cares for me. We are destined for each other. I'll never forget you... Nnoitra."

 

-END-


End file.
